Oh Mimiko!
by ZombieCupcake66
Summary: "Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth!" I asked, hands on my hips. Hidan sneered at me, mouth ready to spit out nasty dirty words. But then his face changed from rage to recognition."Mimiko?" I binked. "How do you know my name Mr. Potty Mouth?" I asked innocently yet curious. I AM SO BACK YOU GUYS!
1. Hello Hedee!

Chapter one: Old habbits die hard

"HINATA! TENTEN! MIMIKO! THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM GONNA CALL YOU!" Tsunade shouted at the door her adoptive kids were behind.

~*~*~Mimiko POV~*~*~

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Blah! IM AWAKE!" I shouted back as I heard a crash and a groan. "Why in the world are you yelling so early?" Tenten shouted at me, pointing a finger in my face. I pouted.

"Hina-chan! Tennys bein mean ta me!" I said as I heard a soft sigh. "I love how our mornings start." I smiled as Tenten sighed and cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, do you guys think anyone will remember us?" Hinata asked as we made our way to the closet. Tenten shrugged.

"Maybe. I hope Lee notices me again. We used to be pretty close." she said as I laughed.

"Pretty close? Ten, he was head over heels for you!" Hinata said as I nodded. She blushed and smiled.

We went to our cubbies in our closet, looking for clothes for our first day back in Konaha. Tenten had pulled on a simple green tank top with some black low riding caprees.

Hinata had pulled on a tight lavender long sleeve shirt and black skinnys. I pouted and pulled out a grey polo, you know the ones that have no buttons and come up to the bottom of your belly button? And some green cargo pants.

"Again, where are we going?" I asked as we now stood infront of the mirror. Hinata was brushing my long dark purple hair with black tips. Tenten was putting on some rocking music so we could jam while getting ready.

"Hells if I knows! Tsunade just started yelling, and we all know what that means!" she yelled as we all laughed.

"I think were suppost to go meet up with her associates or something?" Hinata said as I scoffed. "On a Saturday? Is nothing sacred anymore?"

That only resulted in getting wacked with the brush by Hinata. I pouted. "Done!" she said as I rolled my eyes, fingering the low braids she had done. "Your turn!" I said gleefully as she paled.

"Uh-uh! Tenten! SAVE MEH!" she said as I laughed. Soon, Hinatas light violet hair was in a cute lazy clip with her bangs to the side, and Tenten actually wore her hair down with a sole brett in it, holding her bangs back.

Our door suddenly burst open, revealing a fancy dressed Tsunade. She wore a tan low cut fancy shirt and black slacks. Her hair was done in her customary low pony tails.

She was about to yell, when she caught sight of us. "Aww! You girls look adorable!" she cooed as she hugged us all. "Great job on keeping Mimi away from the hairspray and teasing comb." Tsunade said as they giggled. They only stopped when I sent them some death glares.

Tsunade stopped and cleared her throat. "Well, now were off to the picnic!" She smiled as I rolled my silver eyes. "Honestly? Why in the world are they having a picnic? Whos picnic is it?" I asked as she growled.

"The school thought it would be nice to throw the new princable a somewhat welcome party." she said as I nodded. "But a pictnic?" Ten asked, seeing it like me.

Then for the second time that day, I was hit in the head, along with Tenten by our mother. Hinata stood to the side shaking her head disappointedly.

"SHUT UP YOU TO! BE HAPPY FOR YOUR MOTHER! HONESTLY! DO YOU WANT TO LOOSE YOUR SAKE A MONTH PRIVILAGE?" she hollered. Tenten imeadiatly submited. "NOO! I LOVE YOU KAA-CHAN!" I hollered as she smirked and toke us all in a hug.

"My girls. I love you so much! Now, lets go spend our Saturday with creeps and brats." She said as I laughed, hi fiving her. This time Tenten joined Hinata in shaking her head.

"They are tom uch alike for their own good!" She said as I laughed madly, skipping to the front door. "Come! Come my wonderous mother and enchanting sistAHS!" I said as they all gave me a funny look, shooke their heads a finale time and walked to the car without a problem.

THE PICNIC~*~~*

NO ONES POV^*

It was a cute day in Konaha park. The sun was just kissing the top of the trees and open feilds of Konaha Park. The animales, like the humans, were enjoying it as well.

Their, nestled away under some oak trees were some red checkered blankets and a picnic table filled with food. Over said table was a banner reading, "WELCOME BACK!" in big bright letters.

"WHEN ARE THEY SUPPOST TO BE HERE AGAIN?" someone hollered. He had bright blue eyes, blonde hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!" a girl with pink hair and blazing emerald eyes shouted back at the ecintric blond.

Her red sundress flew back as she ran towards him, intent on killing him. "AHHH! IRUKA SENSEI HELLP!" Naruto shouted as they ran around the park.

"This is such a drag! Today is Saturday, not ''hey lets have a lame picnic to welcome our princable to the school" day." he grumbled.

A boy sitting next to him munching on chips nodded lightly."Yea, but I heard it's Tsunade! Remember her?" he shivered just thinking about her. "This is even more of a drag!" he said as he fell backward, gazing up at the clouds.

"At least it's a nice day Shikamaru!" Choji, the chip muncher, stated.

Shikamaru slightly smirked. "You just jinxed it you know that right?" he asked as he huffed. No sooner did he say that did a black SUV with red clouds on it pulled into the parking lot.

Choji paled. "Told ya." Shikamaru said as the other boy promptly fainted. ""Hey who invited the JERKS?" Naruto yelled. Sakura was to scared to yell back at the knuckle head for yelled out again.

A door to the SUV opened and a guy with silver hair stepped out and shouted, "THE AKATSUKI IS HERE BITCHES!"

TENTENS POV

We finally left the house and started to argue about what we were gonna listen to. Finally Tsunade just turned the dial and it landed on The good Life by Three Days Grace.

We all quieted down and yelled the lyrics out the open window. Tsunade even sang, to our sudden delight. Soon we were pulling into a parking lot. "I hate doing crap like this!" I said as Hinata patted my sholder.

"Im sure it'll be fine." she soothed. "Come on! I wanna go ride the rides! I wanna go barf on someones lap! I wanna have fun in the next 30 seconds GO!" Mimiko fired off as she opened the door, only to fall out and jump back up.

She had a blush on her face as she smirked at us. "I meant to do that! So come on! I don't wanna be here anymore than you do but make the best!" Mimi said as Hinata smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car.

"This is a beautiful park!" Hinata exclaimed as I nodded. "I like it to. Peaceful." No sooned did I say that did someone start screaming. "BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SEMPIA!" the male voice shouted.

Mimiko was already running to see what was going down. She couldn't help herself. I sighed. "Come on Hina, this should be good." I said as she giggled. We went after our crazy sister.

MIMIKOS POV##

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SEMPIA!" a male voice yelled. I blinked andinstantly became curious. Its like I dropped whatever I was doing and went strait for what was going on.

It was just my nature. I ran behind a tree that had a perfect veiw of a group that was all yelling at each other. A boy in an orange shirt and swirly mask covering his face was writhling in pain beneath a blonde girl.

Apparently he had accidentlly pushed the chick into the pond, which resulted in a nice kick between the legs. "Quick crying like a bitch Tobi!" A silver haired boy shouted to this Tobi guy.

"Its not like you have something to cry over yeah!" The chick, wait, ITS A DUDE! I blushed at my mistake, but quickly tuned in to here whatever else was being said. A blue skinned guy with blue spikey hair sighed and nudged the guy beside him.

"Hey Itachi, shouldn't you save your cousin or something?" he asked. The Itachi fellow sighed, got up and hit the blonde and silver haired guy ontop of the head. "Hidan. Deidara. For once Tobi is telling the truth. Sasori did it." Itachi calmly replied.

It toke a second before the blonde,Deidara Im guessing, going up to a smirking red headed boy. The silver haired guy was still poking at Tobi. I sweat dropped. What kinda school am I going to?

"MIMIKO!" my two sisters shouted. I yelped with suprise as they seized my upper arm. "What?" I asked back innocently. "You left us what else do you think?" Tenten raged.

Hinata patted her arm and gazed at me. "You worried us."she spoke softly as I nodded. "Oh." "Well what do we have here?" a voice suddenly asked. I swivled around and seen a boy that was slightly odd looking.

The right side of him was a pitch black. The left was a solide white. His hair was a forest green, and had eyes of yellow. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Hinata gasp and blush.

"Zetzu! Whatchya find?" the boy with the orange swirly mask asked as he got up in Tentens face. "OOH! PRETTY GIRLS!" he said as she slapped him and shreiked.

"OW! Tobi's a good boy pretty girl-chan! Why did you hit me?" he asked as Tenten blushed and looked alot like Hinata would if the role was reversed. "Whats with all the fuckin yelling?" the silver headed guy, Hidan, asked as I smirked.

"Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?" I asked, hands on my hips. Blue guy stood behind the silver headed guy. "Hidan, don't kill her." he said as Hidan sneered at me. But then his face changed from rage to recognition.

"Mimiko?" he asked as I lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know my name Mr. Potty Mouth?" I asked innocently. My head was tilted and I was honestly confused. Sure he looked familiar, but did I really know him?

"We used to trip the people comming down Ichigo road together?" he said as my eyes widened. I gasped as I rushed forward. "HEDEE! I KNEW IT WAS YOU! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ABIT!" I said as he pushed me away from him.

"You obviously haven't either." he sneered as I waved a hand at him. "We were twelve when we did that! Were sixteen now! Your taller than me now." I mummbled the last part. "Wait pretty girl-chan number two! You mean Hidan-san used to be, shorter than you?" masked guy, Tobi, asked.

I held up a peace sign. "Cha! 6th grade, I was one of the tallest people in class! Poor little Hedee was but a small sprout amidst tall trees!" I said as Hidan growled, looming over me. Yeah, I was 5'2 then, and I haven't grown an inch.

Hidan shot up from bearly 5'' to like 6'1! I giggled as I poked his ribs. "Learned how to loom did we? Isn't it great?" I asked as Tobi and Deidara burst into laughter. Hidan even cracked a small smirk he tried to replace it with a sneer.

"No wonder she's lived to 16, they were childhood friends!" Blue said. "Can it Kisame, you mutant fish!" Hidan growled. So Blue was now known as Kisame!

"Wait you know these people? Im confused!" Tenten asked as she threw her hands up. I giggled. "I don't know then all! I just know Hedee!" I said as I patted Hidan on the arm. He growled.

"Ano, so the rest of you are Hidans friends?" Hinata asked. "I would never be friends with that sick bastard!" one guy said. I hadn't noticed him at all said. He was sitting in a tree the whole time. He walked over, tucking a wallet in his pocket.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! No one likes you anyway!" Hidan shouted. Hinata and I sweat dropped. "Anyway, where did you go after 6th grade?" I smiled and gave him a peace sign. "I got adopted! We moved, but now were back!" Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"We?"he asked as I face palmed. "Me and my sisters, Tenten and Hinata!" I said as I pushed the girls infront of me. "HEY YOU GAKIS! WHATS GOING ON OVER HERE?" a voice suddenly shouted. We all looked over to see a woman stalking over towards us.

"Ahh, the Akatsuki. I should have known. Hmm? Whats this? Who are you three?" she asked as I stepped up. "Tsunades kids." Tenten and Hinata giggled. I loved saying that. Why? The reaction ofcourse! Only, this one was different than the others.

Her eyes went wide and a grin stretched across her face. "Hey Kakashi, found them! You can call the search off!" she said into a walkie talkie. I tilted my head to the side. "And wait until I tell her that you were with Akatsuki, Konaha High's most dangerous gang!" My eyes went wide. GANG?


	2. WalMart?

**FLASHBACK~**

_Her eyes went wide and a grin stretched across her face. "Hey Kakashi, found them! You can call the search off!" she said into a walkie talkie. I tilted my head to the side. "And wait until I tell her that you were with Akatsuki, Konaha High's most dangerous gang!" My eyes went wide. GANG?_

**Mimiko's POV**

"I told you I was sorry mom!" I cried anime tears as I scrubbed our toilet, with my tooth brush. "And I told you I don't want to hear it!" she shot back. "Not Fair!" I shouted.

"Your one to talk! We didn't even do anything and were getting punished to!" Tenten said. She was currently scrubbing the floor with a tooth brush as well. "It's not that bad you guys. It could be worse!" Hinata said optimisticlly.

"Easy for you to say, you get to clean the bath tub!" Tenten said. "This is terrible!" I said suddenly. "Yeah, well you deserve the stinky toilet!" Tenten said. "No! Not that! I don't think I have another tooth brush!" Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Oh Mimiko." the muttered. And that was punishment. Who knew reconnecting with an old friend that just so happens to be a gang, could get you in trouble? It turns out that Hidan was in a gang, it is dangerous and now my tooth brush has to pay the price! WHY?

"I like the blue one!"

"No! Are you crazy? Thats the color of the sky!"

"And?"

"You should get orange!"

"..."

"Calm down girls, it's just a toothbrush!" Tsunade said. We were currently at Wal*Mart, picking out a new tooth brush. "I like the purple one. It looks just like my old one!" Hinata said. "It's so you!" I squealled as Tenten face palmed.

"Mimiko, It's just a flippin tooth brush! Why couldn't I get the blue one?" I gave her the most serious look I could muster. "Because Tenny, wasn't Tobi's mask orange?" That was all it toke. I was currently running for my life, dodging random things being thrown my way.

"Im sorry!" I shouted as I turned. My eyes beary preceived that I was about to run into someone. It was to late to stop, so I did the first thing that came to mind. "AHH!" I screamed.

The person turned around and I bearly caught a glimps of periwinkle before we both had a crashed to the floor. I honestly thought it was gonna hurt more than this! "Get the fuck off, NOW!" a voice growled out. Oh. I scrambled up off of the familiar person.

"Hey Hedee!" I said as his head instantly snapped up. "Do you stalk people for a hobby?" he asked as I scoffed. "Even if I did, why would I want to stalk you?" I questioned. His smirk didn't go unnoticed. "Cause, I'm sexy bitch. Anyone can see that."

I waved a hand at him. "Sure, thats what you said back then to. I don't see girls falling over for you Hedee." His smirk went wider. "You just did." My face was alight within seconds. "That- I, I ran _into_ you!" I stuttered.

"But we also fell." he pointed out. I suddenly smirked. "We Hidan?" I questioned as his eyes widened. And I swear before he looked away, I seen a pink tint color his cheeks. I about called him on it, if it we wern't interrupted.

"Excuse me sonny, do you know where the bbq sauce is?" an elderly woman asked. I blinked and noticed the blue vest and my mouth fell open. "Aile 4 lady." he said as nicely as Hidan could. She smiled, and waved. "Thank you junior!" she thanked.

"Hmp." He turned back to me to find me on the floor. "Miko?" he asked, using my old nick name for the first time. He actually sounded concerned. "You, work, at...WALMART? Bahahaha!" I laughed. I was laughing so hard, tears were leaking from my eyes.

"Shut it shrimp." he growled as he yanked me up by my arm. My laughing only became louder. "S-shrimp? I bet you've been waiting your whole life to call someone else that, haven't you?" I asked as he growled out yet again.

"And? Hey, Karma's a bitch. It's pure luck that it's you I'm calling shrimp." he said, turning away. I only then noticed that he was stocking boxes on a shelf. Upon closer inspection, I realized that they were pads. Really?

I was off laughing again. "Jashin-sama, just give me the word. If you want her blood, just give me the signal, I'd do it right now if it pleases you!" he mummbled. "Your s-stocking PADS!" I gasped out.

He rolled his eyes, but kept his face calm. "And? Were all men here." Hidan smirked as I rolled my eyes and got up. "Even if I was a dude, I would be ten times sexier than you." I waved him off.

"Wha- what are you even doing here anyway Mimiko?" he asked, sounding abit distressed. Hidan? Distressed? Psh. "OH! Thanks for reminding me! I'm suppost to be picking out another tooth brush! What color would you use to describe me?" I asked.

"Why?" I huffed. "Because! I believe that if you have a tooth brush, it's color should reflect your personality." He gave me a weird look, before going back to stocking again. "Hm. I don't know. Green?" he questioned. I thought about it.

"Why would you say green?" He shrugged, still putting boxes on shelf's. "It's just you. I don't know!" he said, sounding annoyed. Ahh, thats the Hidan I know. I sighed as I rocked on my heels.

"Well Hedee, I think this is where we part ways! Have fun stocking pfm.. ahem, pads. See you Monday!" I shouted as I ran back to where my sisters and mom were hopefully still at. I was long gone before I seen him let a geniun smile slip on his face.

"Yea. See you Monday, Mimiko."

**Good? Bad? Let me know! **


	3. MONDAY

**Akatsuki-chan (Akatsuki-Lover007) - THANKYOU! You are my first reviewer and I shall award thy Awsome-ness with COOKIES! (And I'm all for the dark side...only if theres cookies;b)**

**Oschuga - lol thank's! Sure! I love Hidan, and the nick-name came up randomly, but I don't mind at all! And you get a cookie to! Just for reviewing and being AWSOME!**

**This chapter is for these two AWSOME people right here! *Cheers* YAY! I think I over did the AWSOME! BUT, I don't care! They are! **

**Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't had one yet, so HERE IT IS! I Don't Own Anything, except Mimiko! And any other Oc's I throw in!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tentens POV<strong>

"I'M REALLY GETTING TIRED OF WAKING YOU GIRLS UP LIKE THIS! WE NEED AN ALARM CLOCK!" Mom shouted.

"Tenten?" a soft wisper made me pause in fixing my hair.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Uh, I'm nervous, about starting school I mean." she wispered as I smiled, putting my brush down and turning towards her. "Hey, It's okay. Mimiko and I will be right, wait, Mimiko?"

Hinata looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened. "Tenny, she's still asleep!"

I turned and seen her laying in bed. "Ugg! Mimi we do NOT have time for this! We have school today, so get your lazy ass up!"

She didn't move. I huffed and stomped over to her bed. "Mim-"

"CURSE YOU EVIL TOASTER DECEPTICON!" CLANG! CRASH!

"MIMIKO! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN MY NEW TOASTER!"

"I PLEAD THE FITH!"

I sighed as I glanced at Hinata, both of us with a small smile blooming.

"Oh mimiko!"

**MIMIKO'S POV-**

I ran for it. It wasn't my fault the stupid toaster wouldn't ejaculate my Chocolate Chip Pop-Tart. I ran to my room, scared of what mom might make me use to scrub the toilet with next.

As soon as I got in I slammed the door and locked it. "Phew! That was a close call! And yet, the Decepticon was no match for my awsome, NINJA SKILLS!" I shouted, striking a pose.

"Ahem."

I slowly turned and seen Tenten and Hinata, trying not to laugh. "Hey guys! Finally awake?"

Hinata tilted her head. "Ano, I thought we were up before you?"

I shook my head. "Impossible!" Tenten rose an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because my dear sisters! *giggles* I didn't sleep last night!"

I laughed at their shocked and concerned faces. I waved them off. "Ah! Don't worry! I've had four cups of coffe and three chocolate doughnuts! It's all good!"

Tenten face palmed as Hinata sighed. "Uh, Mimi? Is that what your wearing for today?" Tenten asked.

I looked down at my outfit. I wore yellow skinnys and a neon pink shirt that says,"Grilled Cheese!" in yellow. I had on green converse and my hair was teased and had a matching bow in it.

I nodded, looking up. "Yep! You guys?" I asked. Hinata wore a knee length white sundress. She had a lavender silky bow that went around her waist and laced the back up. She put a matching cover thing over it.

Tenten had on her low rise jeans and a nice light green v-neck on.

"As we'll ever be." Tenten grumbled.

"Great! Lets GO!" I said, grabbing ahold of their hands and taking off.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Welcome back Tsunade-sama!"<p>

"I'm glad you've come back!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

Thats all you heard as mom and us walked to the front office. "This place is so small! I always thought it was bigger." Tenten pointed out.

Hinata nodded.

"Me three! Hey, is that, HEDEE!" I shouted running over to a familiar group of people.

As I was about to crash into said silver haired male, I jumped up and glomped him. My arms securely around his neck.

"I told you I'd see you Monday!"

"Mimiko! The Fuck?" Hidan shouted, trying and failing to get me off of him.

"Nener, nener, nener! I'm like glue, only super. SUPER GLUE!" I shouted. He suddenly stoped and turned to the rest of his group.

I seen the whole group from the park here! "Hey! I know mot of you!" I said, jumping down and walking fowards. "Im Mimiko! Hedee's best friend!" I introduced.

My hand was suddenly clutched and it felt like my arm was trying to be pulled out of its socket. "HIYA MIMI-CHAN! IM TOBI! AND TOBIS A GOOD BOY! JUST ASK SEMPIA!" Tobi, the orange masked boy shouted.

"Let her go fuck face!" Hidan growled as he yanked Tobi away from me. I sweat dropped. "Who's Sempia?" I asked as the blonde steped up. "Me yeah. And before I tell you my name I have to ask you a serious question."

I gulped but nodded anyway.

"Shot!"

He smiled abit. "Do you think art is fleeting? Or eternal and should be kept for forever?"

I thought about it, reallly thought.

"It depends. I love fireworks, and their like art that comes and goes. But I like photography, to capture a moment and keep it for I guess." I thought aloud.

He looked at me for a second before shrugging and smiled. "Deidara."

I smiled back and nodded.

I looked to the person standing next to him. He was the one who busted me and the girls! What was his name?

"Hello, I'm **Zetsu.**" he said. My eyes widened as I stepped abit closer. "Mimiko. Hey, do you have,"

"A split personality? **Whats it to you pathetic girl? **Be nice, she was only asking!"

I smiled and nodded my head. "What he said! I think it's AWSOME!"

Everyone just looked at me until I heard a booming laughter.

I turned my attention over to "mutant fish", as Hidan called him. "I like her! She seems to do good with weird. The Names Kisame kid." Kisame, blue dude, said as he motioned to the silent boy next to him. He had long black hair in a low pony tail and two lines on each side on his nose. He looked insanely bored.

"And this is Itachi." I smiled and nodded to both. "Nice to meet you Kisame and Itachi-kun!" I said, turning to see a redhead. He looked abit younger than the rest. "Sasori." was all he said. I sweat dropped and giggled. "Nice to meet you Sasori-kun!" I said as he nodded, emotionless as Itachi.

I turned my attention to the last person I had yet to meet. He was the one hiding in the tree! "Kakuzu. Don't ask me for money and we will get along just fine." he grunted.

"Greedy bastard!" Hidan said as Kakuzu glared at him. I hadn't noticed, but half of his face was covered by a cloth and his eyes were bright red with green. And the skin you could see was stiched and scared.

"Shut it you Jashin loving freak." he shot back. Hidan growled, going foward when I tripped him. He fell flat on his face to!

"ARG! My nose! Mimiko what the fuck?"

"Brings back old memories doesn't it?" I giggled as everyone chuckled. "OH! Hedee! Remember how we first met?" I asked.

"OH! TOBI WANTS TO HEAR HOW MIMI-CHAN MET HIDAN-SAN!" Tobi hollered. I smiled.

"Welll, it started out like any other day,"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"I was six at the time, and I remember walking around one day, unusually depressed because my family interview, didn't go so well. You see I lived in an orphanage until I was adopted by Tsunade. _

_Anyway, I was looking for anything to do. And thats when I saw him. He was leaning against the wall to a corner stree, a string in hand and a smile in place. Curious, I walked over._

_"Excuse me? But, what are you doing?" I asked._

_"Huh?" _

_"I said, what are you doing?" _

_"Tripping people!" he said, a smile comming back to his face. I gasped._

_"Thats mean! Why would you want to trip someone?"_

_"Because, it's funny!"_

_I thought it over. He seems to enjoy it, and it does look alittle bit fun!_

_"Can I try?" _

_He swung back around, eyes wide. "Really?"_

_I nodded, taking the string and waiting for my victim. "You seem to be having fun! I want to have fun to!"_

_He smiled. "Hidan."_

_I looked up in question. _

_"My name is Hidan."_

_I smiled back and pulled the string just a man was walking by. He fell and his brief case flew open, papers spilling out and flying around the cool December air. _

_"Hi Hidan, Im Mimiko."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK~_**

Everyone was looking at me as I wiped away a tear. "What? Hedee was my first reall friend! And from then on, 6 to 12, we met up and the same street corner, and tripped people."

Deidara blew his nose. Sasori smirked and poked his shoulder. "Deidara, are you crying?"

"N-no! My allergies are acting up yeah! Stupid pollen!" he shouted.

"But Sempai! Were in a parking lot! There aren't any tree's for mi- OWIE! TOBI'S A GOODBOY SEMPAI! HONEST!"

"Damn you Tobi!"

I giggled as Kisame rolled his eyes. "So you met, and kept meeting, to trip people?" Itachi asked. I nodded and Hidan shrugged.

"Sounds like the sadistic prick." Kakuzu mummbled.

"What was that bitch?" Hidan shouted.

I tisked. "Hedee, I-"

**RRRING!**

And it seems that for once, Hidan and I were thinking the same thing.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Not much happened after that. I was late for homeroom, bearly made it to English, got lost on my way to Science and about broke a computer in Computer class.<p>

I groaned as I let Hidan drag me to the lunch room. "I just don't understand. How does your keyboard end up on the back of your chair. It's just not, logical." Sasori stated. He had Computer with Hidan and I. Hidan laughed as I sighed.

"I told you and the stupid teacher. IT WAS POSSESSED! It didn't like me anyway! And I can proudly say the feeling is mutual!"

We had made it to the lunchroom and found Kisame,Itachi,Deidara,Tobi and my sisters, Tenten and Hinata.

We sat with them. "Wheres Kakuzu and Zetsu?"

"Kakuzu doesn't'believe' in lunch and, Zetsu is on a, speacial diet." Kisame said.

My brows furrowed, but I didn't dare ask. It sounded abit, fishy.

I busted out laughing at my little joke, scaring half the table. "Whats so funny Mimi-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Ah! N-nothing!" I said quickly, stealing a glance at Kisame who I flashed a big smile towards.

"What is this suppost to even be?" Tenten asked.

"I think it's suppost to be tuna salad." Hinata said as Itachi nodded.

"Hahaha!" I couldn't help myself.

Deidara suddenly joined in and patted Kisame on the back. "Does it bother you?"

Kisame gave him a weird look before poking his tuna. "Does what bother me?"

Deidara smirked."That this could be part of your family."

**GLOP!**

Everyone looked over to see Kisame standing. You follow his gaze and see Deidara, covered head to toe in the supposed 'Tuna salad' .

"You asked for it."Itachi spoke, sipping a bottle of water.

I think that was the first time I heard Itachi speak.

And man he couldn't be more right.

**Poor Deidara! lol I tried to get all of them to fit into this chapter! I really didn't know how to write Konan and Pein into this chapter, but I'll find a way in the next one! **

**Review plz? ;]**

**~ZC66~**


	4. Tobi Madness!

**YAY! I WAS FAVED! I WAS FAVED! I WAS FAVED! I ran around my house screaming this and have offically drove my neighbors insane. And when my crazy moment was over my gran was all, "What does that even mean?" lol. This goes out to you cute-anime-cupcake! YOUR AWSOME! **

***and if you haven't noticed, I kinda over use Awsome abit! But, yea...I WAS FAVED! lol***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- except Mimiko!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiko's POV<strong>

"Tenten?"

Poke.

"Tenten?"

.Poke.

"Ten-"

"WHAT?"

"IT'S SATURDAY!"

You know, I think it's become a major part of my life to run away from those who want to kill me. "I WANT TO LIVE!" I screamed as I ran into Mom.

"Mimi? God, child! Wheres the fire?" she asked, holding my shoulders.

"DANG! I thought I had covered up the bald spot in the lawn!" I snapped my fingers. Her brows furrowed.

"Wait what? Mimiko, did you start a fire AGAIN?"

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

"MIMIKO!"

And thats how I got here. Where's here exactly? Why the park ofcourse! And guess who was by the swings?

"HIYA MIMI-CHAN! TOBI'S SWINGING! WEEE!" Tobi shouted as he jumped off, did a flip and landed right infront of me.

"Whoa! Tobi! That was freakin AWSOME! Teach me! Teach me!" I pleaded, tugging on his sleeve.

"Welll, OKAY! ITS REALLY EASY MIMI-CHAN!" he said as he dragged me over to a swing and pushed me until I was almost sliding off.

"Okay! Now, wait for the right moment and jump, but right when you do, move your head foward!" he instructed. I giggled out about to do it, when I seen a familiar figure comming closer.

I quickly changed my motive. With a quick intake of breath, I let go of the chains and I was suddenly flying through the air.

**HIDANS POV~**

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"Don't hate on me _Hedee_."

"DAMN YOU! ONE DAY KAKUZU! ONE DAY JASHIN SAMA WILL SEE FIT FOR ME TO SACRIFICE YOU! AND I WILL!"

"Hidan."

I cursed once more before I turned my attention to the whole reason we were here.

Deidara snickered before he to looked in Pein's direction.

"Is it true Hidan? Do you have a close relationship with this girl? Mimiko was it?"

I gritted my teeth. "She's nothing more than an old friend."

"You know how I feel about outsiders Hidan."

"It's not like all we talk about is the Akatsuki Pein-sama. Mimiko is just a friend." Kisame said, glaring daggers at Kakuzu.

"She's never asked about it either." Sasori threw in.

"Even if she did, we wouldn't talk about it." Itachi said smoothly.

Pein toke in a breath leaning back in his chair.

"Pein, I don't see harm in this. If shes not curious or a threat to Akatsuki, I say we can trust her." Konan stated.

Pein rubbed his chin in thought before sitting strait again.

"One condition."

I sat on the edge of my chair. "What condition?"

"We meet her. Tomarrow at noon. Don't be late."

My breath caught.

Oh Mimiko, what did I just get you into?

While I was dealing with inner turmoil, Deidara looked around.

"Hey, where's Zetzu and Tobi?"

* * *

><p><strong>MIMIKO'S POV<strong>

"ZETSU!" I shouted. My plan would have been perfect! Only, I was going over his head, not is back.

"AHHH!" I srcewed my eyes shut and waited for the impact. It never came. Did I really want to see what stoped me? YES!

My eyes poped open and I seen I was dangling upside down. "Umm, okay?"

I heard a dark chuckle.

"**That was very amusing, only it would have been more amusing to have watched you fall. Why did you catch her?** Because! You know how fast we lose control. Are you okay Mimiko?" Zetsu asked as he set me down, the right way up. (lol)

"Uh, yes! Im fine! Thank you Zetsu! I could have been seriously hurt!" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"**What I was hoping for! **No problem." he answered.

I looked around. "Where's Tobi?"

"YOU GAKI!"

"NO *OUCH* OLD MAN! TOBI *OUCH*DIDN'T _MEAN_ TO *OUCH*EAT YOUR ICE CREAM!*OUCH*"

Tobi was running from a severly pissed old man. And even though Tobi was running, The old man somehow was keeping pace and hitting him with a cane.

Zetsu sighed.

"Does this happen often?"

"Every time. **You would think the idiot would learn his lesson**."

I nodded as I followed Zetsu to a bench.

And we sat there, watching Tobi run around in circles getting beat with a cane.

And thats how my Saturday pretty much went. Ever since I'd met the Akatsuki, my life suddenly got alot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! I wanted to try and write in Hidans POV and see how it went. I know its not much but, the best is yet to come!<strong>

**REVIEW?**

**~ZC66~**


	5. Part 1: Meeting Konan & Pein

**I love writing this story! The more I write the more ideas come and I have to write them down! GAA! But here's the next chapter! Reviewers are rewarded! And ofcourse Cookies are given! ;]**

**Okay, rant officially over! :b**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mimiko!**

**HIDANS POV_**

I did not want to do this. And it's all thanks to that Kakuzu bastard! If only he could keep his trap shut!

"Whatchya thinking so hard about Hidan-san?" Tobi asked as I sighed.

"I really don't want to fuckin do this! Thanks to monkey shit over there, yes you Kakuzu, I have to bring Mimiko into _this_!" I shouted.

We were currently on our way over to said girls house. The plan was to tell her we were all bored and go back to my house, where Pein and Konan will be waiting as my, adoptive parents or some shit like that.

"What is _'this'_ exactly?" Itachi asked as I sighed. "Mimiko isn't like other girl's. I don't want her mixed into Akatsuki affairs." I stated shortly.

"I think Mimi-chan will do great! Who know's, Pein-sama may like her to?" Tobi said as Deidara bonked him in the head.

"OW! Sempai! What was that for?"

"Pein-sama like's no one dumb ass!"

I rubbed my face and kept walking. I don't know why I felt so conflicted about this. A part of me was saying 'who cares, she'll do fine!'. But another side of me was screaming 'this is Mimko for Jashin-sama's sake! RUN!'.

All to soon we were at her house. It was simple enough, a light green with white shutters. We walked up to the door and I let out a breath before I knocked. Tenten answered the door, a peice of toast hanging from her mouth.

She toke one glance at us, her gaze lingering on Tobi, before yelling out.

"MIMIKO! THE DOOR IS FOR YOU!"

**MIMIKO'S POV**

The one time I actually WANT to slep, I can't! I slowly shuffled to the door.

"Mimiko?"

My eyes sprang open and I was instantly alert. I seen all of Akatsuki standing in my doorway, mouths handing open.

"AHAHHAHAHA! MIMI-CHAN WEARS SPONGE BOB PJ'S!" Tobi laughed. Soon Deidara, Kisame and even Hidan were laughing.

I growled. "Shut up you, you _feinds_! Sponge Bob is freakin awsome!" I said, arms folded and a pout on my face. "Sure. And Tobi still watches Dora The Explorer!" Deidara said jokingly.

"Do do do do da Dara! YAY!" Tobi sang, running around my lawn. Everyone sweat dropped. "So, what are you guys here for? WAIT! Did you egg the house?"

Hidan snorted. "NO! I actually wanted to see if you could hang out today. At my house."

I eyed him suspiciously before I smirked. "For what?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck Mimiko! Do you want to come to my house or not?"

I laughed and nodded happily. "SURE! Just, uh, give me a second! Come in, trash the place, go to jail. I hafta change! " I offered before running off.

And into Hinata. "Oh! Mimi-chan, where's the fire?" I gasped as I leaned in abit closer. "Don't tell mom okay? She's been un aware for awhile now okay?"

She paled but nodded, walking away. I shrugged and continued on with what I was doing.

Five seconds later I was walking into the front room wearing some black skinny's, dark blue button up and converse. "Ready!" Hidan huffed and lead the way.

"Pss!"

"Pss! Deidara!"

I swear I was him flinch. Maybe I wasn't being loud enough.

"PSSS! DEIDARA!" I wisper/yelled.

"WHAT?" he wisper/yelled back.

"Is it just me or does Hidan seem abit, aggravated?"

Deidara sweat dropped. "Uh, so did you hear about that fire?"

My eyes widened, totally un aware of the sudden subject change. "What fire?"

"You know! The one by the school yeah! Rumor has it the freaks from Sound academy are trying to blow up Konaha high."

"Wait, why would they want to do that? I didn't even know there was another Highschool here actually!" I sweat dropped at the reactions I got.

"My little brother goes to Sound Academy." Itachi spoke. I tilted my head. "Why? Does he not like Konaha High?"

Hidan snorted. "Little shit thinks he's better than public school."

I nodded. I learned two new things today! I glanced at my wrist watch. And it's not even ten yet!

* * *

><p>We made it Hidan's house alittle while after that. He lived in an apartment complex, the third floor.<p>

"This is home." Hidan said as he shoved the door open. I walked in after him, the rest of the guys following after me. It was actually abit spacious for an apartment.

"Hidan? Who's this?" I heard a womans voice. I looked up to see a woman in her early twenties with blue hair, a white paper flower nested on her head.

"Hey aunt Konan, this is my friend Mimiko. Mimiko, my aunt Konan." he introduced. I was shocked. I never knew Hidan had an aunt.

Never the less, I smiled, sticking my hand out to shake her's. "Hi Konan-san! It's nice to meet you!" She laughed and toke my hand. "Please, just call me Konan."

I nodded. "Come to the livingroom! Im sure your uncle Pein would want to meet her to." Konan said as she held my wrist, leading me to what I was assuming to be the livingroom.

For some reason, I felt really nervous. What if his uncle didn't like me? Or thought I was weird? Or worse, refused to acknowledge me!

"Pein, we have a visitor." Konan called out softly. The livingrom was ordinary. A Tv in the corner, a loveseat on one wall and a LazyBoy on the opposit wall, facing the Tv. I gulped.

The Tv clicked off and the person in the recliner stood. The first thing I noticed was the orange hair. The second was the peircings. I would have went up to him and asked if they hurt will poking.

But something about this guy made me stand stock still.

Remember that stupid insecurity question about him not acknowledging me? Well he was sizing me up and down, like he was looking for any faults. I figited under his gaze.

His eyes snapped to mine. It's like he was peering into my soul and daring me to look away. I wanted to. Badly. But I wanted to make a good impression on this guy.

"Whats your name?" he asked suddenly.

I smiled. "Mimiko! It's nice to meet you Pein-san!"

He was still just staring and I was about to comment on it when he turned away. "Like-wise. Hidan?" he spoke, back turned to everyone.

"Sir?" Hidan stepped up, looking abit nervous. Hmm?

"We need some food for tonight. It seem's we have many guest's. Go and pick some things up." was all he said before he slid away to another room.

Almost everyone let out a breath once Pein left. I turned around to see the guy's smiling sheepishly.

"So, were going shopping?"

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me Know! Im going crazy here lol!**

**~ZC66~**


	6. Part 2:Akatsuki, WalMart and Discounts

**HEY GUYS! ZombieCupcake hurr! I uplode daily lol, I just noticed! I can't help it, this story has been on my mind all week! And Im glad people are liking it!**

**And ofcousre Akatsuki-chan! You can have THE BIGGEST COOKIE EVA! MWA HAHAHA! Thank you for your reviews, they mean alot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just Mimiko!**

* * *

><p><strong>MIMIKO'S POV~<strong>

"Okay! Action plans! Kisame and Itachi, get the drinks!Deidara, Sasori and Tobi, get the plates and junk like that! Kakuzu and Zetsu, find the bun's! And Hidan, follow me!" We were currently standing infront of Wal*Mart, just the place to find everything we needed.

All I got was weird looks and a cough or two. "Did you just order _us_ around?" Kakuzu all but growled. I don't know why but it feels like Kakuzu has it out for me. Like he wants me to fall off a cliff into a sea of burning-

"MIMIKO!"

"Uh? What?" I asked as I snapped back to reality. Everyone else had gone and Hidan was shaking me out of my stuper. "Jashin-sama! Your impossible! You creep me out when you stare into space like that." he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the store.

He ranted the whole way to the meat section. I would have fought back or retorted at least, but I was somewhat oddly preoccupied with how he held my hand. He seemed mad, but his grip on my hand wasn't to tight, like he didn't want me to let go, but not to loose either, like he didn't care.

I wonder how long until he notices were still holding hands? "Do you like Hamburgers?" Hidan asked as I giggled, swinging our connected hands. "Yup! Only I don't like hot dogs! Their gross and can DIE!" I said as he turned to look at me with question, but shrugged and picked up a tub a hamburger.

"I'll hold it!" I said, trying to tug my out out of his.

"I got it." was all he said as his grip tightened on my hand, smirk in place. I blushed. SO HE KNEW? Why would he want to hold my hand in public?

"Miko?" he questioned as we walked over to the chip aisle. My head snapped up, blush still present. "Yea?" My heart was going a mile a minute! This was so sudden! Sure I liked Hidan, but did I like him like that?

While I was having a mild panic attack, he seemed as cool as a cucumber. "What do you think of my uncle and aunt?" Blush and crazy thoughts shoved to the side, I thought about his question.

"Well, they look nothing like you if thats what your asking." I teased as he laughed. "But, I think their nice! Your uncle is kinda, scary. But your aunt seems fine!" I assured. He put up a weak smile that didn't go unnoticed by me.

But something else caught my eye as well. It was in an orange and red bag, a cheetah on the front and the word crunchy on it!

"CHEETOS!"

I jerked my hand out of Hidan's and ran to the godly snack. "Cheetos! Dangerously cheesy!" I said excitedly as I reached for them. Damn you high shelf's! I heard a chuckle before I seen a hand grasp the bag and dangle them abit higher above my head.

"No fair Hedee! Give'em back!"

He laughed and shook his head, inspecting the bag. "Hey, remember when you first had these?" he asked me. I smiled. "How could I forget?"

_**FLASHBACK~**_

_"Hey Mimiko!"_

_"Huh? HEDEE! What are you doing in the grocery store?" an excited Mimiko asked, glomoing the eight year old Hidan. _

_"Mimi! Get off will ya! Your gonna make me spill my Cheetos!" Hidan exclaimed. Mimiko tilted her head at the forein word._

_"Cheetos? Whats that?"_

_"Your kidding! You've never had Cheetos before?" Hidan exclaimed as he stuffed his hand in and produced strange orange twing looking things._

_"Nope! Is..Is that bad?" Mimiko asked, rubbing her arm. _

_"Well that ends today! Mimiko, meet Chester Cheetah, spokes person for Cheetos!" he declaired, shoving the bag into her hands. _

_Mimiko stood there akwardly for a minute before looking in it. "OH! HEDEE THERES STUFF IN THE BAG!" she yelled excitedly. _

_Hidan about fell over from laughter. "Duh Mimi! That's the Cheetos! You pick it up," he picked one out of the bag, lifting it up to her mouth. Mimiko blushed."And eat it!" he said as she opened her mouth taking it. _

_"WHOA! HEDEE THESE ARE THE BEST! I LOVE CHEETOS!" Mimiko shouted. Hidan laughed. Just then a worker came up to the two. "Hey you Gakis! No eatin the store! Was that even payed for?"_

_Mimiko looked at Hidan who was smirking, shaking his head. "Nope you douch! CYA!" he shouted as he grabbed Mimikos hand, running._

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

I blushed and laughed. My most precious memories involve him one way or another. He was and is, becoming an imortant factor of my life again.

"Come on Miko, everybodys at the front waiting." Hidan said, putting his cellphone away.

"O-oh, yea!" I said, running up to him, taking ahold of his hand.

He looked down and smiled, pulling me abit closer. I have no idea what was happening, but I liked it.

"Hedee?"

"Yea Mimi?"

"Do you get a discount?"

He laughed. "On certain things yes."

"MIMI-CHAN! GUESS WHAT KINDA PLATES I GOT?" Tobie shouted excitedly, bouncing up and down.

I bounced up and down to. "What kind Tobi?"

"SPONGE BOB!"

"YAY!"

"Don't forget the Dora cups." Deidara snickered.

"Or the princess napkins." Sasori said in mono tone.

"I wouldn't even wipe my ass with a princess napkin! Take them back!" Hidan shouted, gaining peoples attention.

"NOOO! MIMI-CHAN LIKES THEM! DON'T YOU MIIMI-CHAN!" Tobi said. I nodded, giving Hidan my pouty face.

"Please Hedee? I promise next time we can get the Power Ranger ones!" I said as he blushed, looking away defiantly.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>After going to the store and back to Hidans we all ate and had a good time! Only Pein wouldn't stop staring at me. I was really uncomfortable. But other than that, I had a really good time!<p>

Soon, everyone was packing up and leaving. "I think Ima go home guys! Tomarrows school." I reminded as they all rolled their eyes. "Goody goody." Kisame teased.

I waved him off. "Says the guy who failed how many times?" His smirk didn't faulter.

"None."

I blushed and pointed at him. "That doesn't mean anything!"

They all laughed.

Hidan suddenly got up and walked to the door. "Come on Mimi."

"Where are you going?"

"Taking you home. Its dangerous for you to walk around here by yourself." he stated as he held out his hand.

"Sure, you just wanna hold my hand." I teased.

"So? What if I do?" he challenged.

"Well, then you have to ask!"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Mmmm,maybe..."

"MIMI!"

"Okay!" I said, clasping his hand and running out the door.

"You wish you could keep up with my awsome ninja speed!" I said as I was suddenly scooped up.

"You wish you had my awsome ninja strength!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

All I got was laughter.

Once we got to my street, he let me down. And did I mention he lives across town? Yea, you can just imagine the kinda stares we got as we walked here.

I made it to my door as I turned to see him rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'll see you Monday." he said.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Good night Mimiko."

"Good night Hidan."

As he walked away I couldn't help but feel, let down in some way.

"W-wait! Hidan!" I called out. Wait, what was I doing?

He turned around and quickly came back over.

"Yea?"

"I, I have to tell you a secret!" I covered. His faced showed disappointment for a minute before a small smirked appeared. "What is it?"

"Come closer!"

He leaned in.

"Closer!"

He leaned in abit more.

"It's really important! Closer!"

He leaned down so our faces were right next to each other. My breath caught in my throat at being this close.

No Mimi! No chickening out!

I quickly turned my face to kiss him on the cheeck. Only, he turned to face me at the same time.

Our lips smashed together in suprise. Only, neither of us pulled away. Instead, my arms went around his neck as his went to the back of my head.

I never kissed anyone before, so this feeling was totally new! Once we broke for air, he put his forehead against mine. I was blushing like crazy and he was to.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah Hedee?"

He smirked, pulling away and pulled something from over his head.

"Here. I'll see you Monday."

He pushed whatever he'd taken off in my hand, kissed my forehead and literally ran away.

I followed suit, running and on;y stopped when I got to my room. The girls were already asleep so I tip toed to my bed, turning on my desk lamp.

I looked at the item in my hand and gasped.

"Hidan!"

It was his necklace, the Jashin-sama symbol.

Anyone who knew Hidan cared about this thing more than his own life! (lol)

And he gave it to me?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Was I moving to fast? To slow? Feed back is always welcome!<strong>


	7. Oh no!

**IM SO SORRY! It sooo long cos I get internet from a virgin mobile hot spot thing...it sucks! So I spent forever trying to get internet anyway possible! But, no one likes me T-T But hopefully you will forgive me? And thanks for the favs, alerts and reviews guys! YOU ALL ROCK!**

***Paco* If you think your getting off easy..**

**~ME~ OH MY GOD PACO! HOW'D YOU GET OUT?**

***Paco* (sticks tounge out) I ain't tellin'!**

**-_- Excuse my idiocity.**

**Mimiko: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hidan: Bout fuckin time!**

**Mimiko: NO CURSING IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE SPACE YOU **_**FEIND**_**!**

**Pein: (sigh) ZombieCupcake does ****Not**** own me or any other awsome ninja character you may notice. She just wishes...**

**ZCC: ITS TRUE! T-T**

Kakuzu Hater!

**Hidans POV~**

"YOU WHAT?"

"The fuc.."

I couldn't finish. I was suddenly punched in the face. "Poor Mimi-chan! Defiled by mean Hidan-san's potty mouth!" Tobi said from beside Deidara, who bursted into laughter.

"I'm pretty sure Mimiko enjoyed it Tobi." Sasori smirked.

"Well, Leader will not be pleased when he hears about this! First the sound try and attack us and now this!" Kakuzu said, rubbing his knuckles.

"No he wont, because he won't find out you bastered! She has nothing to do with the Sound! Is it just me or do you have a fuckin problem with her?" I shouted. I was really never this hostile in the mornings, but when it concerns Mimiko, it's pretty much automatic.

"Really Kakuzu, what did she do? You seem to have it out for her." Kisame agreed, comming over to my side. "Mimi-chan is the best! Shes so funny and rings a nice side out in Hidan-san!" "Hey!" "It's true Hidan, admitt it! Your whipped!" Deidara smirked as I gave him the middle finger.

"You next Deidara, your next."

He paled and stood behind Sasori. "Back to the matter at hand, any little thing she does you try and find fault." Sasori accused.

"She's very compatible with everyone in our group." Itachi offered up. "We like her! **She enjoys watching Tobi Madness every weekend.**" Zetsu said. "THAT OLD MAN JUST DOES NOT LIKE TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi wailed.

Kakuzu glared at us all, seemingly unfazed by all of us against him. "When do you have the right to hold back information from Leader-sama Hidan? Huh?"

I growled as we backed off abit. That was the only handicap to having Mimiko so close. Leader. And everyone knew better than to leave or come against Akatsuki. Orochimaru. Enough said.

"How is she relivent to anything Kakuzu? She's just a girl." Itachi spoke cooly. "BECAUSE! Shes an unwanted distraction! Shes endangering what were really going for here!"

My head whirled and my temper rose way over pissed. "Unwanted? UNWANTED?" I let my fist fly and heard a satisfying crunch before attacking again.

"Hidan!" Kisame roared as he picked me up and flung me on the couch where Deidara and Sasori restrained me. "Damn that bastard!" "Just go with Tobi and Zetsu. We'll meet you at school." Itachi said as everyone crouded around Kakuzu again.

I sighed straitening out my shirt and grabbing my bookbag. Was this really what I wanted Mimiko to get into? Would she even consider it? All these questions were swirling through my head as Tobi loudly chatted about the girl my world was slowly starting to revolve around.

We walked a few blocks before turning left. "Tobi you idiot! School is this way!" I shouted as Zetsu followed him. "Were picking the girls up." was all he said as I cocked an eyebrow. The girls? My eyes widened and a smirk toke up my face.

"So Zetsu, Hinatas yours right?"

My response? A punch in the gut.

* * *

><p><strong>MIMIKOS POV<strong>

"HE WHAT?"

Hinata about had a heartattack and Tenten about flipped. "What are you thinking? His record isn't the cleanest you know." Tenten stated. I was never really offended by what my sisters told me. Tenten always was alittle blunt.

Only when you start to talk bad about Hidan, "I don't care about what he's done!" I shouted as Tenten toke a step back. "I'm just making a point Miko! He's in a gang, he swears and isn't the most wonderful person around. As a friend, fine. But a boyfriend? Are you crazy?"

I growled. I was never really a violent person. But yelling, was that considered an anger issue? "Back off! I don't need you to point out anything! I know Hidan doesn't have the best, track record, but he is still a person. And believe it or not he does have feelings! And he cares about me! And I care about him! So NENER NENER TENTEN!" I shouted as I stomped out of the door.

**Hinatas Pov.**

Tenten stood there, speechless as Mimiko stomped away. I couldn't help but let a little grin slip out. Even in the most serious situations, Mimiko could come across scary and childish.

Tenten whirled around to see me smiling. "What are you smiling for? Shes gone crazy! Did you here what she said to.." I cut her off by lifting my hand, and firmly planting it over her mouth.

"Tenny? Shut up."

Her brown eyes widened and her talking ceased. I smiled. "Tenten, I know you want whats best for Mimiko! Im sure she'd do the same if the situation were reversed! But, this is her life. And I know for a fact that Hidan would never hurt Mimiko in any way!" I said softly.

I removed my hand from her mouth and smiled at her. She hung her head in defeat. "Fine. I actually feel kinda bad telling her that. Think she'll forgive me?" she asked as I laughed. "You know she will!"

She smiled and I followed her out of the room. "Oh, one more question Hinata," Tenten asked. I titled my head, putting on my jacket and picking up my messenger bag. "Yeah?"

"How do you know that Hidan would never hurt her?" she asked slyly. My face flushed. Crap, I did say that! I hung my head. I let Mimiko take the blow of being chewed out when my recent activities wern't much better.

"Wellll,"

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Since Tenten was closest to the door, she gave a look saying 'we'll take about this later', when she opened the door. "OH! HI PRETTY GIRL-CHAN! IT'S TOBI AND I.." She slammed the door in his face.

She quickly turned towards me, a blush on her face. "The hell is this?" she shouted as I smiled. "I've been spending some time with Zetsu. You know, to investigate Hidan. He seems like her perfect match." I opened the door and blushed when I seen Zetsu there.

"And I think I've found mine."

She only stood there wide eyed as Zetsu smirked down at me.

"Sorry pretty girl-chan! Tobi didn't mean to scare you!" Tobi said quietly to Tenten.

She rolled her eyes and shouldered her bookbag.

"You know you can call me Tenten right? That is my name."

He walked towards the door but stopped so he was right beside her.

"I know." he said in a voice she never knew he possesed.

She stood there, gaping and blushing like mad.

Hidan stood there smirking, when he realized something. Something very important.

"Where's Mimiko?"

* * *

><p><strong>MIMIKO'S POV~~<strong>

"Stupid Tenny. Hidans great! Dumb school. Goldfish."

I muttered as I walked along the side walk, head down and hodd up. I hated Mondays. I hated that my sisters don't approve of Hidan. I hate that goldfish smile even when you eat them!

"GAA! I am NOT in a good mood today!" I shouted out, as people near by gave me odd looks before urging their children away. My head slumped again. Great, now I scare kids!

I kicked at the side walk before I ran into a wall. I blushed as I looked around, scared that someone might have seen. Only, the streets were suddenly empty. And it was strangely quiet. I gulped before I turned around to see I didn't run into a wall, I ran into a person.

And not just any person, a _guy._ I know, whats that suppost to mean Mimiko, but there was just something about him. He wore a white button up, black trousers and a black vest. On that vest, ironed on, was a sound note. My blood ran cold.

"Im so sorry sir! I didn't, I wasn't watching where I was going." my voice shook as I said this as I tried to skirt around him. I gasped as his hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. "And where do you think your going?"

All the air I had left me and before I knewit I was yanked against said person.

"Whatchya got Sasuke?" someone asked in a dark voice.

"A suprise. Isn't this the Akatsuki bitch Orochimaru wanted?"

A growl was heard before I seen a boy with silver hair in a pony tail. He wore the same uniform, and he had glasses on. "Watch it Uchiha, he's still your superior!"

"Kabuto. Shut up." this, Sasuke guy said as his grip tightened abit on my wrist.

"You know, we could be doin alot more things to this girl other than giving her information about us." the boy, Kabuto said.

I gathered my thoughts and let out a breath. "And what makes you think that I would even let you near me?" I questioned.

"I wasn't asking."

He roughly shoved me into the wall and was touching me. And before I could even think about the consequence, I screamed.

SLAP!

**HIDANS POV**

Where is she? I was franticlly looking throughthe halls and even had Hinata call her to the office over the intercom. Nothing.

"If only I could keep my big mouth shut." Tenten mummbled as I growled. "Where is she? Damn it Mimiko!"

"What are you yelling about?" Sasori asked as Deidara and him strolled up to us.

"We can't find Mimi-chan! She's missing!" Tobi said franticlly, still looking everywhere.

"This isn't good." Kisame mummbled.

"Yea, especially with Sound about." Zetsu said.

I scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"No really Hidan, this is bad! Itachi was listening to his dads police radio on the way over. People heard a scream on Ichigo Avenue,"

My heart suddenly stopped. I was gone and out the front doors of the school before anyone could say anything.

"MIMIKO!"


	8. Realization

**Hey guys! It's meh again! *dodges rotten tomatoes* Kukukuku! Anyway, special thank's to...**

LadyVicChan- THANKYOU! Lol. Yea the toothbrush thing was based on a true story...

NarutardKerry- THANKYOU! And I am to sometimes! But then I remember I own Mimiko, so I feel alittle better lol! .

13Nessie13-THANKYOU! Your awsome to for reviewing! ^,.,^

Momijii- THANKYOU! & me either! But I decided, what the hay! So I read one and liked the way they played it, so I tried! I think it's turning out rather well lol *.*

rainbowdragongirl101- THANKYOU! lol. Your funny! I laughed when I read all of the reviews! And you didn't hurt my feelings. You meant well and I _did_ ask for feedback! Thankyou so much for that. My computer is stupid though, and it messes with the spellcheck thingy tho :C (MEGA FROWNEY!)

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx- THAKNYOU! NOM!NOM!NOM!NOM! I LIKES COOKIES! thanks! Cookie for awsome person! I love your pic btw. cute!

sasoismine- THAKNYOU!You made my day when I seen your reviews! I love feedback...makes me feel like Im doing something right! ^o^

**MIMIKO'S POV***

I thrashed. I punched. I kicked and even attempted to scream again. Wanna know how I ended up?

"Stop squirming bitch!" Sasuke grunted as I trashed. I seen he was preoccupied with trying to pin my legs, so I toke this as a distraction.

I punched him in the nose. My hand hurt like hell but it got him off of me. I scrambled up as he fell over, clutching his face.

"Stupid ass wipe!" I screeched as I leaped over him. I found myself smiling in relief. I knew Sound was nothing to play around with.

Akatsuki was a known gang, and if their enemies, and I'm with Akatsuki... My train of thought was abruptly stopped when I felt something grab my ankle.

And just like that, I was falling. I grunted in pain as I fell on my front, the breath quickly leaving me. "Dumb BITCH!" Sasuke growled as he loomed over me.

I grimaced as I tasted the familiar metalic flavore in my mouth. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" I shouted out.

He chuckled as he reached down and pulled me up by my hair. I grunted in pain. I was steadily becoming pissed. He wasn't answering my question.

"Your that dick heads girl. You'd be worth alot of information from the Akatsuki." he whispered in my ear. They were using me as bait?

For information? I went into overdrive. I spit in his face and elbowed him. He folded like a lawn chair onto the ground whining like a three year old.

"If you think it's gonna be this easy, bitch your mistakin!" I shouted as I limped/ram to the alleyway opening. This time. This time I was getting away!

"Ah! You forgot about me? How rude!" a voice mocked as I froze. Where was he? I turned around to look behind me to see Sasuke on the ground still.

I turned and was met with a punch to the face. I fell and slumped against the wall. What is with people and hitting me today?

He stepped foward and pulled me up by the collar of my shirt. He forced my to look at him. He wore a smirk, sick and creepy.

"Orochimaru-sama wants you alive. But, your really trying my patience. Be a good girl and I wont hurt you." he instructed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you." And I spat in his face to. I'm starting to think that Hidan is really rubbing off on me.

He wiped it off, suprisingly calm. And it was only then, did I see the knife he had in his left hand. Oh crap.

And it only toke that second, that one second, to stick it in my side. I screamed out, trying to push him away from me.

Pain blossomed on my right side. My breathing bacame gasps as he twisted it in deeper.

I didn't want to die like this! I don't want to die mad at my sister! My life with Hidan was just starting! Life in general was just starting!

Kabuto smirked asmoved closer to me. My eyes were wide and tears spilling over.

And thats when I heard it. So happy, that before I died, I could hear his voice.

"MIMIKO!" And my world went forever black.

**HIDAN'S POV**

I hi jacked the Akatsuki SUV. No way in hell was I gonna risk taking to long. In reality, I got there in five minutes. To me, it felt like four hours.

I swear if anything was wrong with her. I started shaking at the thought. Limbs would be torn from bodies and sacrifices would be made to Jashin-sama.

I stomped on the brakes and was out of the drivers seat in seconds. "MIMIKO!" I shouted as I ran to the alley way. My heart stopped at what I seen.

Standing there, was Kabuto Yakushi. And he had his hands, on my Mimiko. I suddenly seen red. Any passing thought, was of how I was going to mutalate him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY GIRL KABUTO!" I shouted asI stalked over. He smirked as shook his head. "I don't think you would like it to much if I did."

I growled. "Let her go fuck head!" I roared as I threw a punch at him. He quickly released her. My plan was a go. I quickly caught Mimiko.

"Are you okay Mimi?" I asked as I kneeled down. She fainted? And my heart stopped for the second time that day when I seen the tear and blood on her shirt.

Tears fell from my eyes as I quickly tried to find her pulse. I let out a breath when I realized she was breathing still. But she was still bleeding.

Without thought I ripped my shirt off and pressed it against her. Not missing a beat, I stood and hurried out of the alley. That scum I could slauter later.

Now, Mimiko was all that was on my mind. She seemed so small and pale. Helpless. I ran to the drivers seat and slid in. I drove with herin my arms, all the way to the hospital.

I made it in record time. I rushed in, and everyone just stared wide eyed. It was only when I started cursing did I have the desired result in people rushing around.

They rushed her off to surgery. I wasn't allowed back there. I cursed but when they threatened to throw me out, I settled downand decided to call the gang.

* * *

><p>Everyone was cramed into the waiting room. Except for Tsunade. Apparently she was a qualified retired doctor who has connections here. So naturally she was in the back with Mimiko.<p>

For once Tobi wasn't jumping around, Deidara wasn't being sarcastic and I wasn't cursing. Out loud anyway. Mentally I was at war with myself.

Hinata sat beside me. She looked up at me and put a small hand on mine. She smiled. "Mimiko's strong willed. She'll be fine." she said softly.

I shook my head. "You don't understand. She's hurt because of me. Because of my status to others. It's my fault that she's in there. Im not good." I said, finally breaking down.

"She's something special, and Im a nobody. I'm not always going to be there. What if this happens agian? What if, what if next time, Im to late?"

The breaks hit. And they hit me hard. She wouldn't be fighting for her life if it wasn't for me.

I continued. " I think, she'd be better off without something like me in her life. I'll only bring her down." My head fell in my hands again. It may seem like I'm feeling sorry for myself, when that's far from my intentions. Now, everything I think about is for Mimiko.

"No."

My head jerked up at that. My eyes went to Tentens. She held Tobi's hand in a death grip and he didn't seem to mind.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no."

Everyone tuned in to us right then. I gritted my teeth. Was I even talking to her?

I was about to yell and point this out, but she beat me.

"I don't like you."

Everyone around went deathly quite. I stood. "What?"

She stood also. "Let me rephrase that. I mean, I didn't like you, until now."

My mouth fell open and so did everyone elses. "Uh.."

She held up her hand.

"Listen. I hated you because, because you were taking my little sister away from me. Hinata, Mimiko and mom are all I ever had. And I was gonna

be damned if some punk stole her away and curropted her. But, as I got to know you, I seen your good points. And then you became her boyfriend

I threw a fit," she laughed at this, tears streaming down her face. She walked closer and stood on tippy toes to whipe my own away. "And you know what Mimiko told me? She basiclly picked you over me. At first I was hurt. But I realized, she must truely want to be with you.

The point I'm trying to make here is that, if you leave her today, she'll be dead by tomarrow." Her words were blunt, and hurt me.

I didn't want to even think of Mimiko being hurt, much less...dead. And if I was the cause, I would sacrifice myself to Jashin-sama.

Hinata stepped up then. "What she means Hidan, is that your only hurting Mimiko if you leave. And I know, you love her. You'd only be hurting youself as well." she spoke. And everything clicked.

She was right. I was in love with my childhood best friend. We never really established that we were a couple, we just knew that we were. And today, today was a sign. I can't wait to tell her I love her. She might already know, but I need to actually say it. Who knows how long you have, or when your going to not be around anymore.

I rubbed my face and sighed.

"Your right. Im, Im sorry." Hinata smiled and so did Tenten. "Don't be. I'm Glad she found someone at least half way descent." she teased.

All chatter was cut short when the double doors opened and Tsunade stepped out. I stood and so did everyone else.

I searched her expression. I searched for a negative sign, an emotion that I didn't want to see.I didn't see any. She looked up at me and searched my face. Almost like she was looking for an answer.

Her gaze was un nerving, but I wasn't gonna look away. She sighed and pulled the gloves off her hands. "Well?" I all but shouted.

She glared at me but it softened.

"She's gonna be just fine. Nothing was damaged, although it came dangerously close. She should wake up by tomarrow. You should all go home and get some rest. Mimiko will be just fine." she said, tring to pish me out of the waiting room.

"Hold up! No way. Im not leaving. Try and make me." I challenged as I sat in my seat. She glared at me.

"I call security and tell them I don't want you anywhere near my daughter you asshole. Do. Not. Test. Me." she growled.

I stood. She had a point. "Mom! Stop! Hidan's Mimiko's boyfriend!" Tenten shouted as Hinata backed her up.

"I don't care if he's the president of the United fucking States! He's not staying here!" she bellowed. I stood and unclenched my fists.

"Fine."

Everyone seemed shell shocked. Hidan? Giving in to athurity? I walked passed everyone and to the front desk. "Hey, I'm just curious, the girl I brought in here, she's just gotten out of surgery. I want to know what room she's in?" I asked the front desk.

She flipped through a file, called someone, tapped on her keyboard and produced three little letters.

"115."

That sounded like it was on the first floor didn't it?

I smirked and nodded. "Thanks."

**SNAP! Drama! Whats Hidan up to now? Hahaha, sorry it toke so long! I wanted to make this chapter count! I think its abit drown out, but hopefully not? Thakns again to all the alerts and Favs anf REVIEWS! You guys ROCK!**

**3, ~ZCC~**


	9. You, Me & ME AGAIN?

**HEY Everyone! I hope your not to mad that I left you hanging like that! And I also hope its okay that Im calling people out! I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but I feel that you guys deserve props for giving me push to finish this story! So to all of you faithful reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I aslo have an announcement! I got this review and now, Im suddenly going to have someones OC in my story! YAY! Exciting right? Im excited!**

**I mean this IS an Akatsuki fanfic, why limit the love to just Hidan? So this OC is for Sasori! **

**If you guys want one of your OC's in my story, I could totally do that! And don't worry, it will only be for this story :3 Thats only if you want me to!**

**Remeber though, Sasori is already taken! **

**THANKYOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALLLS!**

**(::) COOKIES ANYONE?**

**REVIEW!**

**A/N: I don't own any of the awsome ninjas in this story...or**

* * *

><p><strong>MIMIKO'S POV~<strong>

Floating.

Was this what it feels like to die?

This wasn't so bad. At least it's peacful here, wherever here is.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I could suddenly see. But there was nothing but white. I was set on my feet. I stood in the middle of, where ever this was.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I look around but I see nothing. Where was that sound comming from? I started to get frustrated. Was this some kind of joke? Was I dead?

_"OH MY JASHIN! Your not dead!"_

I whip around to see a figure.

'Im not? IM NOT DEAD! 'Wait, who are you? Am I seariously talking to myself now? When did that start?' I thought/asked.

Said figure shook its head. Upon closer inspection, I see its a girl. And not just any girl.

It's me.

_"I am your voice of reason! So shut and LISTEN! You know that voice everyone talks about? Concions, some people call it?"_

'Yep! Wait...are you my concions?' I asked, edging closer.

_"NO STUPID! And if you would let me speak then you would know!" _she snapped. I stepped back. Well someones in not very polite

'Geez! Sorry! Im yelling at myself now!' I said as she threw her hands up.

_"GAAA! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!"_

I put a hand to my mouth and giggled, giving her a peace sign.

'You are not the first person to say that you know. Hidan, my...'

I paused. What was Hidan to me?

_My 'voice of reason' smirked at me. "Your lover!"_

I put my hands up ans stepped back again. 'Whoa wait! MY WHAT!'

_"Lover? Boyfriend, Mate, Partenr, Husband..which ever you prefer." she listed off, a grin on her face._

'WHOA! We are NOT married!' This chick was crazy.

But I couldn't help but like the sound of it. Wait! I don't know what Im saying!

_"Yet!"_

I scoffed. 'Oh and what do you know! Do you see the future to now? I still have no idea who you are or where Im at! Or How im even going to get back!'

Reality sunk in at that. I didn't even know if I was going to be able to get back. Was I gone for good? Was I trapped?

My twin, yea, Im gonna call her that, seemed to sence my internal conflict.

_"Listen. I am you. But, not the physical you. Are you following so far?"_

I nodded, gesturing her to continue.

_"Good girl! Im pretty much trapped inside you. Im what you call, a gift if you will."_

I stood there looking at her. 'Umm, so your a gift?'

She sighed and statred to pace.

_"Pretty much. I'm you in mental image. People usually meet their physical them when the've been through something tramatic. Being stabbed iskinda tramatic if you ask me!"_

'Okay, so where are we?'

_"Mhh. Well, were in your mindscape. Its pretty bleak if you ask me. But whatever! So, do you get it?" she asked._

'So, your me, but were seperate people and were inside my mind! I get it!'

_"No you don't."_

My head slumped. 'SHUT UP!'

She only laughed.

I was jerked out of our conversation by a loud clatter followed by a loud curse.

"DAMMIT!"

Twin looked at me and I looked back, a big smile on my face. I know who that was!

"Hidan!"

**HIDAN'S POV3**

Stupid Tsunade. I hate rules. Anyone who knows me knows that! Authority. Fuck the person who ever came up with it!

I grumbled and walked to the side of the hospital. Sometimes it pays to be in Akatsuki.

Zetsu has every floor plan in this whole city. Especially hospitals.

I walked under the right window and started to work on the window. Who knew they didn't lock them?

I swung over the window sil and landed gracefully into the room. My eyes instantly went to the bed in the middle of the room and seen Mimiko

laying there.

My breath caught. Even though she was in a hospital gown, she was beautiful. I made a move to walk foward.

To bad I didn't see the small sitting chair that was infront of me.

THUMP!

"DAMMIT!"

I shouted before I knew it.

"Ahh mother fucker!" I wispered out as I jumped up, ready to jump out of the window, incase someone heard me.

Incase? I bet the whole world heard that! Jashin-sama! I'm so stupid!

"Hidan."

My head jerked up at the sound of my name. Was she awake already? It's only been an hour since she got out of surgery.

I quickly walked to her side, minding the stupid chair. I sat on the bed and stroked her face.

"Im here Mimi. I'll always be here." I wispered to her as I stroked her raven locks. Even knocked out, she was the most beautiful thing

I've ever seen. And I can't wait to tell her!

When I brought her here, she was pale and, lifeless. Now, the color was comming back to her face, her breathing was something I was glad to see, and her eyes had that twinkle in them.

Wait. HER EYES?

"Mimiko!" I said breathlessly.

She giggled. "Nice to see you to Hedee." I frowned.

She sounded weak. But hell, at least she was talking and awake! What more could I ever want? Oh. Wait.

"Mimiko, I know lastnight was kinda confusing to you. But I just want to clear things up! When I gave you my necklace, it was a sign. A sign to show how much I really care, about you."

Her eyes went wide when I started leaning in. The machines she was hooked up to were going haywire.

And then our lips met. It was the highlight of my week. Finally confessing. I pulled away and put my forehead on hers. She was blushing but smiled and started speaking.

"And just incase you didn't notice, I've been steadily falling for you ever since we met back up." she confessed. I grinned and kissed her again. Jashin-sama, I will never get used to this. In a good way.

"I just ask one thing?"

I pulled back and gave her a questioning look. "Shoot."

"Catch me?"

I smiled and kissed her forhead.

"Always."

* * *

><p>I filled her in on everything that had happened, leaving out my breakdown. She was upset that her mother did that but was glad for once that I'm defiant.<p>

We talked about the past, the present, the future. We see us lasting a long time, at least a year.

We were just talking and then we heard people shouting from outside the door.

"Your not allowed in miss!"

"Visiting hours are over!"

"MOVE!"

We waited a moment and heard nothing but silcence for a few minutes.

I chuckled. "Someone meant bussiness."

Mimiko wasn't listening. She was to preoccupied smiling like she won the lottery.

I was about to comment when the door burst open.

Mimiko let out a little squeal and clapped her hands like an excited two year old.

"KIARA!"

"OH MIMIKO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Sorry if its abit unclear! :C ( SUUPPA FROWNY!)<strong>

**REVIEW! **

**OH! Also, thankyou for the favs, reviews and alerts so far guys! YOU ROCK! Im almost to a 1000 hits for this! that may not seem like alot to some other awsome writers and people...but this is a first for me! **

**HORRAY FOR MIMIKO!**

**Me: Don't let it all go to her head!**

**Mimiko: It would never!**

**(stands on a stage covered in diamonds and silver)**

**Me: -_-***

**Mimiko: HAHAH! Just kiddin ya Cake-chan!**

**Me: Ima kid ya in just a second! ITACHI!**

**Itachi: (whipps out tranquilizer and takes aim) Im on it.**

**Mimiko: HIDAN! (runs in zigzags)**

**Hidan: This is why no one likes you Itachi! Your a douch!**

**Sasori:Im getting a lover!**

**Kisame: o.0**

**Zetsu: I already have one**

**Tobi: TOBI TO! TOBI TO! HAHAH WOLD DOMINATION!**

**Mimiko: Mhmm, Tobi madness? ON A TUESDAY?**

**Me: THE WORLD IS COMMING TO AN END!**

**RANDOMNESS IS OVA! **

**:}~**


	10. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, ZombieCupcake here...**

**Theres been a big delay since last time Ive updated. And now theres going to be a bigger one. If theres anything I love than Naruto, its my family.**

**Somethings gone wrong for my dad...**

**He was hit by a truck doing his job and, things dont look to good. **

**I want to update, but I dont really have it in me, hes still in the hospital, and I cant...**

**So this is on a hold until further notice...Im So sorry to those who gave me there Oc's, I will somehow make it up to you, but I hope you can forgive me for the delay.**

**ZCC**


	11. WHO BIT THE GUARD!

**HEY GUYS! GOOD NEWS! MY FATHER IS A-OKAY! **

**he gave us a good heart attack, but the important thing is that he's okay! He's got afew broken ribs and his leg and arm is broken, but he's okay! **

**And because he wanted to know about my story, read it to him. He says and I qoute, "Tell them Im hip and happenin', not to worry yo! Cos I ain't goin down without a fight yoyoyo!" **

**And to which my mom replied, "Looks like the truck won." **

**He wasn't happy about that, but he just wants you guys to know that hes okay and "loves concern" so you guys ROCK!**

**Thanks you guys, you know who you are. Im proud that you guys are reading it! And Im posting this chappie for you guys! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiko'sPOV!<strong>

I knew it the moment the shouting started!

And when the door flew open, I clapped and squealled.

"KIARA!"

She looked relieved ait and ran to my side.

"OH MIMIKO!"

Hidan stood and looked from me to her.

His words of wisdom?

"WHAT THE FUCK?

I rolled my eyes.

He seemed to calm abit as another bang was heard from the hall.

Kiara's eyes flashed and she strated to rub the back of her head, a small smile on her face. I shook my head giggling.

" Did I forget to mention I brought Hana along?"

"You might have."

"No miss! You can't go back there!"

"Tsunade-sama posted me here to keep people- OUCH! SHE BIT ME!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY THEN!"

Hidan looked at me wide eyed and I laughed.

Kiara stood by the door and caught Hana as she fell in.

Hana pushed Kiara away and blushed.

"YOU JERK! YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME!"

Kiara was head to head with Hana in seconds.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"It's nice to see you to Hana!" I said as she jerked away from her arguement.

Jade green eyes lit up in happiness as she skipped over to me.

"MIMI! I missed you so much! When Tenten literally beat my door down, I knew something had to be wrong!" she explained, sitting in a chair.

Kiara nodded, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"So how did you guys make it here so fast? It a good five hours away!"

They both paled as MORE shouting in the halls were heard.

"Not again!" Hidan mummbled as he watched the now wide open door.

"Your not, you know what? Room 115!" the nurse said.

"Your not going to bite me are you?" the gaurd asked.

Hana smacked her forehead as Tenten came into the room. She went strait to Hana and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ouch! And that was for?"

"For leaving me! Both of you! I'm the one that drove here to get you all!"

"YOU DRIVE LIKE A MANIAC ON CRACK!"

I giggled as I grabbed Hidans hand.

"Okay guys listen up! I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Hidan!"

Everything got deathly quite, really fast. I toke that as my que to talk.

" Hidan, these are my friends from the Sand Village in Suna! Thats where we lived after we left here. But anyway, this is Kiara! And the one by Tenten is her sister, therefor partly mine is Hana!" I said, pointing to the girls.

They stood and walked towards him, circling him afew times. Hana had her hand to her chin, slightly stroking it. Kiara was giving him her intimadating look. He seemed abit annoyed.

I giggled. "Well, introduce yourself girls!" They could be so serious at times. The first one to say anything was Hana. She grined and gave her hand to Hidan to shake.

He did so hesitantly. "Im Hana, Tenten and Mimiko's sista from anotha village! You better be treating her right Hidan, Or I'll kill you!" she said cheerily.

He seemed abit shocked at that. Then Kiara came up and offered her hand. "Names Kiara. Kiki-chan will sufice. Smake outcome if you hurt Mimi-chan. Got it? Other than that I don't see why we can't be great friends!" she said, somewhat sarcasticly.

I sat up and earned looks from everyone in the room. Hidan was by my side withing the second. "You shouldn't sit up yet Mimi, you just got out of surgery!" he chastised. Hidan, chastising.

I couldn't help the laughing to consume me. Who knew he had that in him. He looked at me perplexed. That only made me laugh harder. But then my side sent a pain shooting up my side. I gripped the sheets and gasped, cringing abit.

Hidan's eyes went wide and the girls steped closer. I put my hand up. "Dudes I got stabbed, not dying! The damage was already done, don't freak out. Im just, sore." I said. An understanding look came over their faces and I nodded happily again.

"So, whats been going on in the Sand village guys?" I questioned my friends. They sat on my bed my my legs, excited smiles on their faces. Jashin-sama I missed them! Wai- Jashin-sama? HAS HIDAN SECRETLY CONVERTED ME?

Before I could ponder on it to much, I heard tapping on the window. You know me, any small noise and Im distracted.

Hidan seemed to notice my distraction, walking towards the window. He peered out and his hand came crashing to meet with his forhead.

This caught the girls attention. "Whats going on Hidan?" I asked as he groaned, opening the window.

"GO AWAY! MIMIKO DOESN'T WANT YOU HERE!" he shouted as I gasped in horror. Tenten rushed to see who it was and sighed. She then did what she previously did to Hana. Gave him a good whack to the back of his head!

I toke it and retreated to my side, grummbling. I smiled. Tenten leaned out of the window and helped Tobi in.

As soon as he was in, he rushed to me. "MIMI-CHAANNN! TOBI'S SORRY YOU GOT HURT! BUT TOBI HOPE'S MIMI-CHAN FEEL'S BETTER SOON! TOBI AND ZETSU-SAN WOULD HATE FOR YOU TO MISS US AT THE PARK!" he shouted.

I winced at the loud volume, put held out my arms for a hug. He complied instantly.

"I hope you feel better soon Mimiko." he said, in a voice I only heard once. And thats his sincer honest voice.

I hugged him abit tighter, a smile on my lips. " I plan on it!"

As soon as he was out of my grasp, Hidan and Tenten hit him on his head, at the same time. Poor Tobi fell to the ground, moaning about unicorns and glitter.

Tenten and Hidan stood over him. "Can you believe him?" Tenten said.

"Yelling like that in a hospital!" Hidan continued.

Hana and Kiara stood over him as well. Hana sweat droped. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Kiara nudged him with her foot. Tobi responded by groaning about cupcakes and icecream.

My attention was called to the window yet again as I heard someone snicker.

"See? I told you that sending him in first was a good idea yeah?" Deidara said as a head of red hair was seen.

"Shut up Deidara, you only made Hidan madder. Plus, I hate waiting." a bored tone said. I smiled as Deidara and Sasori hoisted themselves up and into the room.

Sasori gave a small smile as he came to me. "Mimiko-chan. Healing well?" he asked as I smiled. Sasori, caring in so few words. I smiled real big.

"Yeppers!"

"Hey Miko-chan! I got something for you! I hate being in the hospital yeah, so I hope this makes it abit better hm?" Deidara said as he produced a small clay owl figurine.

I smiled and toke it. "Thank's Dei-kun! This means alot. I hate the hospital to!"

Hidan smiled down fawnly at me. Tears suddenly filled my eyes. I looked around the room, full of my friends and family.

"Sorry to break this up, but who are you two exactly?"

Everyone turned and looked at Kiara. A small blush tainted her cheecks. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I seen Sasori made a somewhat shocked face. WHAT? SASORI SHOW EMOTION?

"The real question is, why _don't_ we know you two?" Hana asked, taking control of the akward situation.

And the door opened yet again.

"WHO THE HELL BIT THE GAURD?"

My eyes grew wide as everyone clustered to the left side of the wall.

"M-mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? I love all of you guys! Thank's for the hits you guys! And silent readers...please review? Reviews make the sun shine, grass grow, and water freash!<strong>

**...**

**Okay, maybe not, but HEY! I GOT 14 FAV'S! And over 30 reviews?**

***sniffle* I feel so IMPORTANT! **

**Mimiko: Okay, they get it dude, your happy!**

**Well, Im happy! And hopefully it didn't suck ;/ O was kinda distracted, but I finished it for you guys, so if it seems drawn out or totally switches tune, thats why :D**

**(::)**

**COOKIE FOR THE AWSOME OC'S YOU AWSOME PEOPLE LET ME USE!**

**And don't worry Itachi-kun, your lover will come in the next chapter!**

**Itachi: wait, my WHAT?**

**Sol: NOTHING! **

**Mimiko: Things just got intresting again.**

**Tobi: GOLDFISH!**

**me&Mimiko: WHERE!**

**~:~**


	12. Beatiful beginings, not so happy endings

**Mimiko: I THOUGHT YOU ABANDONED MEH! ToT**

**Me: I WOULD NEVER!**

**Mimiko: WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG?**

**Me: MY DAADDDD~**

**Mimiko: ... so you had time to update your other stories?**

**Me: I asked my friend to update my stories...and the nerd only uploaded one! She said she didn'tknow is she did or not!**

**NOT! I think its just cause she liked the other one better!**

**Mimiko:That, that _fiend_! Everyone knows Im your favorite OC! T.T**

**Kiara: ON WITH THE STORY! At this rate, it'll never start! -.-***

**Hana: Your so hateful Kiara. -.-''**

**Sol: She is right you know...besides, Im suppost to be in this chapter! ;D**

**Me: RIGHT! Sorry Mimiko, can't talk! Must. Write. MORE!**

**Mimiko: WAAAH!**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood frozen as mom's gaze hit them, and landing on me. Hinata came from behind her, eyes wide when she seen everyone.<p>

Ofcourse it didn't help when she seen Tobi still on the floor, still out. Her eyes only got all the more suspicious.

I held my arms over my face in a protective manor.

"NUUU! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

I heard soft footsteps before I felt the dip in the bed.

"Im not upset with you Mimi, just worried."

My arms folded themselves infront of me as I toke in her appearance.

Her hair was in disaray, her clothes abit wrinkled and her eyes tired.

"Mom?"

With that she looked up, tears in her eyes as she toke in my state as well.

"I thought I was gonna lose you Mimiko."

Tears suddenly fell and I couldn't feel more guilty.

I was causing her pain.

I didn't want her to cry. I think every kid hates to see their mom cry.

I smiled abit, pulling her to me in a reassuring, akward hug.

"Don't cry mom! It's gonna take more than a pcycho to take me away from everyone." I said as she embraced me tighter.

She let me go abit and smiled at me.

"I know. Your a fighter, always was."

I smiled as she got up, wiping her eyes. And all to soon, she whipped around and pointed out Tenten, who was trying to hide behind Deidara.

"Where did you go? I was worried sick! I have one daughter in the hospital and another running around! The least you could do is say something!"

Tenten blushed but her head jerked up and stared at Hinata who started to figet.

"I did! I said I was going to get these two," points to Hana and Kiara," from the Sand! Hinata, you didn't tell her?" she asked the flustered girl.

Tsunade face palmed as Hinata sputtered apoliges. "My girls." She walked to the door and Hidan let out a sigh of relief.

She stopped and whipped around yet again. "And don't think your getting off that easy...Hidan." She said dangerously low, eyes merely slits as she slowly walked away.

He seemed to pale and slump his head. I laughed and soon, the whole room was holding someone for suppost.

"I-I though she was gonna go all whoop-ass on us!" Kiara laughed as Hana giggled.

"You never know, mom works in mysterious ways!" Tenten said as Hinata and I nodded.

I laughed as Hidan came to my side again. He was oddly quite, and frankly, it scared me.

Did mom mentally scar him for life? I reached for his hand and sotfly caressed it. He looked at me and smiled.

"Eww! It's getting mushy in here! TOBI'S EYES! TOBI'S EYES!" Tobi had suddenly sprung up and ran around yelling again.

"Tobi!" Tenten growled out. He stopped mid freak out session and gulped.

"Yes pretty girl-chan?" he asked cutely. She blushed like crazy, but pulled him out by the scruff of his shirt.

"Bye Mimiko, I'll be back tomarrow!" she said as Tobi cried, begging to be rescued.

Everyone watched as they left. I gotta give Kiara and Hana props. They were taking everything in stride. Then again, I guess it's cause their used to me.

"So, Sasori. Long time no see." Kiara said, leaning against the wall. Sasori shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Yes, it has. Nice to see you again to Kiara." he offered a smirk as she looked down, a blush tainting her cheecks.

"Redhead say what? Kiara, you know this guy?" Hana asked as I sat up alittle straiter. They knew each other?

Said girl shrugged and smiled. "Let's just say Sasori and I haven't seen each other since, I was seven." she said as she smiled, light purple eyes glazed abit as she titled her head.

**FLASHBACK**~

_I sat in the park, on the abandoned swing set. It was well passed any kids bedtime, but I wasn't just any kid._

_Well, normal kid._

_I rubbed my bruised cheeck and choked back a sob._

_I always came here, after a fight or beating. I liked to think it cleared my head._

_But it only brought me sadness. I would watch the other kids get called in lovingly by their parents, running to their houses filled with warmth and love._

_I was jealous. These kids ran to their houses, while I ran away from mine._

_I was a big ball of self pity at the time, glaring at the ground or crying in vain. No one ever listened._

_All they did was look and feel sorry. How was that gonna help me?_

_And thats when I met him._

_The cool air soothed the burning sensation as I swung, my long blonde hair swirled behind me as my eyes closed._

_"What are you doing?"_

_I gasped as my eyes shot open. Standing to the side of the swing set, was a boy abit older than me. He had red locks, bored brown eyes and hands in his pockets._

_This was a first. I don't do well with other kids. My whole situation scared of any parents, so ofcourse I was the bad kid all around. Why he was talking to me was still a mystery._

_So I came up with the first thing that came to mind. "Swinging. What are you doing?"_

_He rose an eyebrow and sat on the other swing. He slowly moved his legs so he was doing more than just sitting there. "Swinging to."_

_In no time he matched my rythem, and soon we were laughing, talking and getting to know each other._

_"I bet I could jump futher than you!"_

_He shook his head. "No way. On the count of three we jump. One. Two. THREE!"_

_I let go the moment he uttered the last word. I felt so free, feeling the wind pull my hair behind me._

_And then I met the ground. I groaned as I sat up, looking for the red head that I was sure I was gonna beat._

_"I can't believe it, you beat me." he said dejectedly. It was true. I sat accouple inches fursther than him._

_I giggled as I rolled around on the ground. "You got beat by a girl! Your such a whimp!" I laughed as he stood blushing._

_"Redo! I want a redo!" he shouted as I got up and ran to the swing._

_"Sure! I wanna beat you again! It was fun!" I teased as he huffed._

_I laughed as I swung, looking at the boy who made my night._

_"Im Kiara by the way."I said as he looked over. He seemed to be contemplating on something. But as soon as his seriousness was over, a heart fluttering smile was set in place._

_"Sasori."_

_And just like that, I had earned something precious. Something I thought I would never see again when he left._

_My first friend._

**END OF FLASHBACK~~**

She smiled looking over at him next to her. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched her walk over to Sasori.

Deidara blew his nose and leaned over to Hana, who was in no better condition. "So sad." they muttered.

Sasori looked to calm, as they moved closer together. So this was her knight in shining armor she always talked about?

I looked at Hidan, who had a WTF look on his face. I could tell he was about to say something and ruin the moment, so I tugged abit on his shirt.

He turned to me and I claimed his lips, right when Sasori and Kiara embraced.

"AWW! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!" Deidara and Hana shouted, clinging to each other, tears running down their faces.

I laughed into Hidans mouth and he smirked as I pulled him on the bed all the way.

He held me,weary of my side, tightly as he made it clear he wasn't leaving tonight.

Laughter broke out in the room and I pulled away to see what was so funny.

"What the fuck now? Dammit I swear, Jashin-sama will have a few sacrifises if this keeps up!"Hidan growled as he held me close to his chest.

"PRAISE JASHIN-SAMA! I KNEW THERE WAS _SOMETHING _I LIKED ABOUT YOU!" Kiara suddenly said as Sasori face palmed.

"Oh God, not you to! It's enough with Hidan yeah?" Deidara whined. Hana just shrugged and him him upside the head.

"No pickin on the friends dude." she giggled as he glared at her.

"Stop it, your making her blush!" I cooed as Hana held her hand to her cheeck.

"It's true! Stop it you cheeky little boy!" she said.

"CHEECKY LITTLE BOY?" Deidara was beyond pissed and started to chase her around.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship, don't you?" I asked Hidan, as he watched our friends.

Sasori and Kiara were still talking, smiling and the occational laugh. You swing your gaze to the left and you see Deidara yelling curse words at Hana, who seems unfazed, singing the 'Out of the Box' ending song.

He smirked as he kissed my forhead.

"Yeah, beautiful."

* * *

><p>After two days of nasty food, near death visits and sreaming for the Tv, I WAS FREE!<p>

"TODAY'S THE DAY! The sun is shining, the wind is blowing, and Im still stuck in the FUCKING HOSPITAL!" I roared as I stuffed my head under the limp pillow.

"Tobi's scared Ten-chan. Mimiko sounds scary!" Tobi said as Hinata giggled. "Yeah, she never really liked hospitals."

"Your damn right I dont!" Whats taking mom so long?" I shouted as Hana came to miy side. "There, there, Im sure shes out there right now, mowing down cars, running over people and running red lights just to be here. Right now."

Everyone looked at her weirdly before Kiara smacked her upside the head. "Stupid. She said she had to go by one of her friends house for a second about business. OPEN YOUR FUCKIN EARS!"

Hana put her pinky in her ear and wiggled it around. "Great, now I cant FUCKIN HEAR!" she shouted as her and Kiara had a glare off again. "YOU COULDN'T HEAR IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I sighed as I rubbed my side, a dull ache now, missing my boyfriend. He stay almost the whole time! But to my urges and Peins orders, he left. I felt so alone even with my friends all around me.

I was blaming it on the hospital, when I knew I was just mad he wasn't around.

"YAY! She's HERE!" Tobi shouted as he pointed down the hall. I smiled and sat up, relieved. I really did hate waiting.

"Move it runt!" Mom said as she walked passed Tobi who went to an emo corner.

"YAY! CLOTHES!" I cheered as I pushed everyone out, clutching the green doufle like my life depended on it.

"There's some in there for Tenten and Hinata as well." she smirked as we paled.

"Hmm.**Sounds bad.**" Zetsu said playfully as Hinata hid in his side before being pulled into the room with Tenten and I.

"BE BACK IN A JIFFY!" I said as I slammed the door and looked to see Tenten on the floor while Hinata giggled.

"What?" I asked as Hinata pulled out three frilly things.

I ended up in the same position as Tenten. "DRESSES?"

Hinata giggled yet again and shrugged out of her lavender jacket. "Yeah, dresses!"

Hinatas was purple with blue flowers embroided on the corset and bottom hem. Tenten's was a mint green with a darker green leaf pattern in the same fashion as Hinatas.

And mine was white with purple butterflies on it.

"I forgot to mention! Were going by an old friends house! My girls have to look snappy!" mom yelled through the door.

I sighed, inspecting the flats also in the bag. "I hate dresses." I muttered pulling my hosptial gown over my head.

"Amen sister." Tenten grummbled as she slipped her dress on.

"AGGG!"

I snapped my attention to the widow that was half open all of a sudden.

"Wha?" I walked over, not thinking about just wearing a bra and panties,and looked out the window.

I came face to face with a blushing Hidan. I smiled and hugged him. "Hidan!"

"Mimimimimi..." he tuted. I let go and gave him a questioning look.

Blood shot out of his nose, his eyes rolled back into his head and he had a monster blush.

And he did the most girly-ish thing I think Hidan has ever done.

He fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldnt resist! I've been watching Chobits, and I can't get over how funny it is! So had to make some sort of refferance!<strong>

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO AROUND!**

**AND!**

**Sol, you WILL be in the next chapter, I just had to get thisone out of the way! Ill write ASAP!**

**Sol: ehh ;/ Im starting to think that you just want Itachi to yourself! **

**EH? **

**Itachi: Its...true! HAVE ME ZCC!**

**Me: AHHHH! **

***faints like Hidan~**

**Sol: Way to go Itachi, here's your new and improved tranquilizer gun. Red laser beam, and I also attached the net gun she gave you earlier on,**

**Itachi: Hmm, now to test it...**

**Me: Uhh, what happened?**

**Itachi: *Points at me* perfect, target locked.**

**Me: AHHHH!**

**Sol: thats what you get for not putting me in this chapter!**

**Itachi: Same... now hold still...**

**Me:AHHHHHH!**

**Mimiko: ^o^" Review so my creator doesn't totally go insane?**

**Me:AHHHHHHHHHH!**


	13. A Date AndSOL!

**YAY! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! I FEEL... so guilty.. Im really sorry for those of you who keep waiting for me,**

**Mimiko: ITS THIS GONNA BE A REGULAR THING? GAA! THESE GOOD PEOPLE ARE SO PATIENT...**

**Hana: Yea, I think your taking advatage of their kindness...**

**Kiara:Sounds like it to me to.**

**Tobi: CUPCAKE-CHAN OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me: T.T**

**Sol: SHHH! Im in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidans POV~<strong>

"Your not going."

"Fuck you."

"I forbid you to go see her!"

I froze as I turned and looked at Kakuzu. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Last time I fuckin' checked your not leader, not my boss and sure as hell ain't my mama! Get your shit together, move your sorry ass away from the door, and leave me the hell ALONE!"

I was breathing abit harder after my little speech. Honestly, ever since Mimiko and I reconnected he's had his ass in the air for no reason. And it's starting to piss me off!

"NO! YOU CAN'T SEE IT, BUT THIS BITCH IS SLOWLY TEARING AKATSUKI APA-"

I punched him. Right in his crap lousy face.

He fell to his knees, clutching his nose.

I smirked as I seen the crimson liquid seep through his fingers.

"If anything, she's making us normal. Were crazy, sadistic bastards. Mimiko and her sisters are, just, perfect." Kisame said, comming around from the corner.

"Shut the hell up Kisame! Your not involved in this!" Kakuzu said as he got up pinching his nose still.

"Why? Cause you don't wanna look like the jack ass your being?" Itachi said smoothly sliding up beside Kisame.

I sighed and shoved passed Kakuzu and was out the door within seconds.

Fuck.

Sighing, I picked up my pace. I could just picture Mimiko getting out of her hospital bed, smiling up at me and us walking out of the hospital. Today she was getting discharged.

Today, I was gonna take her out on our first date.

I blushed abit thinking about it. The hell? Was I really this mushy? I rolled my eyes and glanced up at the hospital. Now, to sneak in through the window...

I know, but it makes me feel badass. I do have a title to uphold.

"I hate dresses."

Hmm? Red flags seem to appear in my mind.

"Amen sister."

That sounds like Tenten.

The flags waved frantically, but I ingnored them. I came her to see Mimiko, and dammit I was already in a bad mood.

So I pressed on, sliding the glass up before fully looking in.

I wished a thousand times I had just listened to the warnings.

Specifically the red flags.

Because nothing could ever prepare me for seeing Mimiko in her bra and panties.

"Agggg!"

Talk about boner...

I ducked under the window, praying to Jashin that she didn't hear me. But dammit, today just wasn't my day.

"Hidan!"

And she pulled me into the hug of a lifetime.

I couldn't think strait. Everything left my head, all because she's hugging me without a shirt on.

"Mimimimimi.."

DAMMIT! FORM WORDS! REMEMBER THOSE?

She looked at me, with that damn cute look. The look that made me loose it.

"GAAAH!"

Blood shot out of my nose, like someone punched me, my eyes lost their sight, and I lost my train of thought.

Did, I FUCKIN' FAINTED? GAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiko's POV~<strong>

I felt really bad.

" I didn't _mean _to make him faint." I said as I sat by him bed.

"Passed out. I don't think he would like the word _faint._" Kisame laughed out.

Even Itachi let a chuckle. I know. Everyone was stunned to silence for acouple seconds.

"Sissy." Hana and Kiara coursed.

Deidara was still laughing to hard to even comment. Zetsu was sitting on the floor, Hinata in his lap. They were wispering to one another.

I huffed.

I wanted to be out of the hosptial today,but stupid me put my boyfriend in it!

Yeah, wasn't very easy to explain to mom why he had, 'passed' out either.

Mom sighed loudly as she came back into the room.

"I called Shizune, and I can't rescedule my appointment with Misaki." she said.

My eyes went wide.

"I can't leave him. He didn't leave me the whole time." I started panicing.

Tenten and Hinata stood and went to mom.

"We could just go. Mimiko doesn't have to, does she?" Hinata asked, looking at my paniced expression.

Mom sighed again, but reluctantly nodded.

"I can't say Im thrilled to leave my daughter with criminals." she grummbled.

I giggled as the guys sweatdropped.

She smiled and waved as Hinata and Tenten smiled, waving leaving.

"See you guys later!" Hana said as Kiara rolled her eyes.

I smiled and looked down to see periwinkle eyes in a hazey stare.

"HEDEE! YOUR AWAKE!"

I plopped on top of him, snuggling into his chest.

I heard him grunt and I smiled up at his blushing face.

"Whats wrong Hidan, having a flashback?" Deidara snickered.

"Shut up Dei-chan! They are clearly having a moment!" Hana said, whacking Deidara in the face.

I grinned and let him sit up, me sitting beside him.

"Congrats Mimiko. Your the first girl to ever get Hidan to faint! What do you have to say for youself?"

Kisame asked me as Hidan growled. But it was hard to take seriously with that cute blush on his face.

"It feels great. How many girls can say that they made their boyfriends 'pass out'?" I laughed as he glared at me.

"What were you even doing to see her like that anyway, hmm?" Kiara and Hana asked, cracking their knuckles.

He rolled his eyes, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"To come and see her bitches. She is my girlfriend." he said as Kiara and Hanas face hardened.

"Did he just-" Kiara asked lowly.

"-call us bitches?" Hana asked, dangerously low.

I gulped and let out a nervous laugh. "He always calls people that! Right guys?" I asked everyone around the room.

"Yeah, he's a real 'potty' mouth." Kisame joked.

Suddenly Hana laughed.

"HAHAHA! I get it! Because nothing but shit comes out! HAHAHA!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Hidan growled.

"Sooo, lets go! I want OUT of this place!" I said as I grabbed Hidan's hand, pulling him to the door.

No one complained. And before I knew it, I was FREE!

I inhaled the freash air, the smell of freash cut grass, the pollution...

"Done yet?" Kiara laughed. I shook my head.

"Never!"

"So where are we going?" Kisame asked.

"YOU guy's aren't going anywhere!" Hidan said as he grabbed my hand.

I looked up at him questioningly.

"Mimiko? Will you go to lunch with me?"

I gasped as he grinned down at me.

"Like, like a date?" I asked, a blush finding a home on my face.

"Yeah. So you gonna be my bitch or what?" he smirked as I face palmed.

"It was sweet up until the last part. But thats why I love you, asshole."

He looked at me suprised before slithering an arm around my waist.

"Thats what Im talking about." I only giggled, leaning into him.

What can I say, he's rubbing off on me!

* * *

><p><strong>General POV~<strong>

Tsunade walked into her house, tossing the car keys on the kitchen counter before rummaging through her fridge.

"What do you want for lunch girls?" she asked as Tenten and Hinata comes in as well

They all had just gotten back from the associates house, tired, hungry and oddly quiet.

"Ehh, I don't really care. Hinata?" Tenten questioned, taking a seat on the counter.

"Mmm, something that doesn't take alot of preparing." she answered as Tsunade closes the fridge abit happier.

"Pizza it is then!"

The girls giggled as the all went to the livingroom to wait for their now called in order.

**~20 min. later~**

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"I got it!" Tenten said as she bolted for the door.

Money in hand she opened it, just expecting the delivery guy.

Boy was she off.

"S-Sol?"

"Is Mimiko okay? I just heard the news, she's getting released today right?"

"Tenten?" Hinata questioned as she came up behind the brunette.

"Ahh! Hina-chan! Whats up?"

"Sol!"

"GIRLS!"

"Mom! Sol's here!"

"Sol?"

Tsunade now emerged from the livingroom and to the front door. Sure enough, Sol was standing there, trusty camera in hand a small smile in place.

"Long time no see eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>MWA HAHAHA! SOL YOUR IN THIS CHAPTER! I DID IT! YESSSS!<strong>

**Sol: What a way to be introduced.**

**Kiara: It kinda sounds like how I was introduced!**

**Hana: Ha! My intro rocked!**

**Mimiko: Guys! Guys, we all know my intro rocked the best.**

**All: YOUR THE FREAKIN MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Tobi: *holdsout palm to Mimiko* Duh Mimi-chan!**

**Me: HEY! NO FIGHTING!**

**Hidan: The hell with fighting! RIOT! RIOT! RIOT!**

**Me: REVIEW BEFORE THEY OVER THROW MY AWSOMENSS!**

**Mimiko: We all know the review for ME!**

**Tobi: I disagree Mimi-chan! Im more loveable!**

**Hidan: RIOT! RIOT! RIOT! **

**Itachi: *points* Press the button and review.**

**Kisame: -.-" Dont force them to Itachi...**

**All: REVIEW PLEEEAAAASSSSEEE?**


	14. FINALLY! A DATE

**YAY! ITSSS FRIIIDAYYY :DDD**

**Mimiko: Umm, awsome creator? You spelled Friday wrong.**

**Me: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Dear Mimi-chan, I know that!**

**Sasori: It's Monday...**

**Sol: (ignoring Sori) And you typed it like that?**

**Hana: Shh! Just go with the flow...**

**Kiara: Pshh, she is NOT gonna make me...**

**Tobi: TOBI TO THE RESCUEEE! Kiki-chan! Don't upset Cupcake-chan! She's very irratable today *shutters* I never knew Hidan-san's Syth could go so far up...**

**Me: OOOKKAY Tobi-chan! Thankyou for that. Now lets see how fast you can RUN!**

**Deidara: Cupcake-chan ownz nothing but Mimiko- and the stupid things she has us do.**

**Me: *singsong voice* Ohhh Deidaraaaaa?**

**Dei-chan: *joins Tobi running away***

**Kisame: WARNING: Hidan get's touchy feely in this chapter!**

**Itachi: Because we all know he's a horny bastard.**

**Kakuzu: MY LINE UCHIHA! MY LINEEE!**

**Me: -.-***

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiko's POV~<strong>

"Okay Hedee, Im getting Kinda scared here."

When we had broke away from the others, he blind folded me, held my shoulders and directed me to some random place.

Flashes of Kabuto and Sasuke entered my mind. It not only caused my physical pain, but mental as well. It's not something Im going to totally forget.

But I washed the darkness away by clutching the Jashin Symbol in my hand. I found myself doing that ever since he had given it to me that night.

A warm sensation bubbled in my stomache at the thought of Hidan.

"Were here."

A shiver went down my spine as his warm breath caressed my unsuspecting ear. I was totally spacing out.

I smiled as he started to untie the blinfold.

In my current position, I toke the time to take in everything around me.

The warm air brushing my hair back. The aroma of outside tickling my nose. The feel of a very sexy man pressed against my backside.

Yes, Hidan was stadning closer than needed. But I didn't mind.

"Dammit! Stupid fucking blind fold." he mummbled as I giggled.

"Did you tie it to tight Hedee?" I asked in a childish voice. His hands stopped moving at that.

"If your gonna be that way, then I'll just leave it on!" he said childishly, right back.

I pouted.

"Hidan! I think you like me in this vulnerable state!"

I was suddenly pushed against something ruff. I gasped as Hidans hands cushioned the blow for my head.

"How'd you guess?"

With one hand I felt behind me, determining that it was a tree I was against. The other I hesitantly put up infront of me.

I felt Hidans muscles tense as my hand travled up to his neck, lightly grasping his chin.

"Who knew you were kinky like this?" I giggled out as I felt him lean closer into me.

"Who knew you would actually go along with it."

I could feel him smirking as he pressed his lips to mine.

He lost control after that. Not that I was complaining.

His hands had minds of their own as they travled over my body. They wern't needy touches like I thought they would be.

They were loving caresses, like he was exploring me.

Touching the right places. Feeling my every curve.

CLICK~

I was instantly pulled from my Hidan induced high.

Hidan froze as giggles and snickers started to break out.

He pulled away faster than expected and I fell foward.

Right into his arms again.

CLICK~

"DAMMIT! QUIT TAKING PICTURES BITCH!"

"Who you calling bitch insensitive asshole!"

I knew that voice!

I ripped the blindfold off and blinked afew times before turning to a long lost friend.

"SOL!"

I ran from a confused Hidan and to the croud of our unique friends. Mainly to the girl with said camera in hand.

"MIMIKO!"

We embraced, her lifting and spining once before my feet touched the ground again.

"When your mom told my mom, I was worried. It wasn't on the news." Sol said, concern etched on her face.

"Hn. Trivial gang matters doesn't make the front page here in Fire County." Itachi said.

Sol turned and analized him. A lazy look toke over his features, giving her a small smile.

She blushed abit before turning back to me.

I waved her off.

"As you can see, Im fine. Alive. Freash. AND CLEAN,"

Hana, Kiara and I burst into song.

_"FREASH IS SO CLEAN! CLEAN!_

_Hana:OHHHH!_

_Kiki:FREASH_

_MIMI: CLEAN_

_All: YEAHH!_

Everyone was silent before the three of us burst into laughter.

**Deidara's POV**

"You snagged a weird one dana." I muttered to Sasori. Although Kiara was scary, she was pretty weird to.

But none compared to Hana. She was unique. I blushed abit, like I wasn't suppost to think about her like that.

It was suprising, considering I've only known her a few days. And in those few days,

I've learned that she's funny, caring and certainly entertaining...when she's not hitting me.

I was pulled out of my musing by Sasori's response.

"Mines not the only one." he smirked as my face exploded, as well as my response.

"WHATS **THAT** SUPPOST TO MEAN?"

Everyone's gaze was instantly turned to me as Sasori's smirk morphed into a smug smile.

"What's_ what_ suppost to mean -Dara-kunnn?" The girl in question asked, latching hersef onto my arm.

"Yeah _Dara-Kun_ what's what suppost to mean?"

"Damn you dana." Deidara said dangerously low.

Suddenly Hana smiled and the three girls plus Tobi burst into song now.

_Mimiko: I knew this girl-_

_Kiara: and Dana was her name_

_Tobi: Ohh I loved my girl_

_Three together: Dana oh were can you be? Come back to me..._

_Hana: Ohh, Dana! Ohh, Dana! Ohh Dana! Oh Dana!_

"IM GONNA KILL YOU...TOBBIII!"

"NOOO SEMPIA! TOBI WAS JUST HAVING FUN! _OHHH SEMPIAAA_!"

And thats how fast Deidara can turn on you...especially if your Tobi!

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I WROTE IN A DIFFERENT POV OTHER THAN MIMIKO,HIDAN, and TENTEN! *I think I did Hinata...but Im not sure :***

**Zetsu: **I wasn't even in this chapter.. **Screw you**!

**Kakuzu: Now you know how I feel...**

**Hidan: o.o**

**Kakuzu: whats with you ass whipe?**

**Hidan: mamamama...scyth...**

**Me: w\|/ screw you society!**

**Kisame: What the hell? You make no since!**

**Me: Ohh Samadaaaa...**

**Kisame: *pales***

**(which we all know is kinda impossible cause...he's blue...which I like...MMMMMM)**

**Kisame: AHHHH!**

**Tobi: TOBI TO THE RESCUEEEEE! REVIEWS WILL HELP CUPCAKE-CHAN DEALWITH HER ILLNESS~ **


	15. SUMMER :D

**IM A CRAPPY AUTHUR!**

**Mimiko: YES YOU ARE!**

**HIDAN: YOU *****! YOU ABANDONED US THIS LONG?**

**KIARA: IM NOT HAPPY! THERE BETTER BE SOME KIARAXSASORI MOMENTS IN THIS!**

**HANA: DEIDARA SUCKS RAINBOWS AND IM MAD AT YOU ZCC!**

**Deidara: 0.0"**

**me: BACK TO THE STORY!**

**ALL: SHE OWNS NOTHING! CAUSE SHE SUCKS!**

**Me: -.- SHAMEFUL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiko's POV~<strong>

"Im so freakin happy! My face hurts! It actually hurts from smiling so much!"

Tenten rolled her eyes at me as she turned to Kiara. They were currently talking about their newly required 'boytoys'.

I smiled. Kiara and Sasori I get. Their look compatible. But Tobi and Tenten?

He rocked at having fun, and Tenten totally destroys it! How, may I ask, is that a good match?

My thought process was stopped by Hana skipped around.

"SUMMER!SUMMER!SSSSSUUUUMMMMMEERRRR!" Hana screeched as she pounced on Kiara.

"Get off me you freak of nature!"

I giggled and poked Kiara in the side.

"Kiki-chan! Everyone knows Hana didn't come from nature!"

Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"Ano, I thought all people came from a man and womans love?"

Everyone quieted down to stare at Hinata. So innocent.

"KAWII!"

And we glomped her.

"Hey! Speaking of cute, I WANT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted as Sol handed me my cell.

I toke hold of it, smiling at her.

"You always know what I want mommy!"

She roled her eyes at the nickname, to busy to retort. She was currently filming Kiara and Hana facing off again.

I sighed, stepping out of the small crouded room and to the back pourch.

Dialing his number, I got his voice mail. Okay, no big deal. I'll wait five minutes.

I called no answer.

I called.

And called.

And called.

After a whole hour of trying to call I screeched and ran inside.

"YOU GUYS! HIDANS DEAD!" I wailed.

They were sitting down, watching Saw when they turned to me.

"Define dead." Sol asked as she held a shivering Hinata, sheilding her from the grusome film.

"I CALLED AND CALLED AND AND! HE DIDN'T ANSWER!"

They all sweat dropped and Tenten smiled, standing up.

"Relax will you? I'll call Tobi and see what the problem is."

She called five times. Each going to his voice mail.

When she started freaking, everyone tried to call their counter part.

Hinata with Zetsu, nothing.

Kiara with Sasori, nothing.

Hana with Deidara (they swear its to yell at each other but we know better), nothing.

And Sol looked up everyone elses number. Nothing.

"THEIR DEAD!" We all cried together.

"Will you guys pull yourself together? Their obviously doing something they dont want us to know." Sol stated calmly.

I shot up with a sinking feeling in my gut.

Why would Hidan try and keep something from me?

I think we were all thinking the same thing. What was so important that they were hiding it?

"Hmm, you know what this means right?" Hana asked as she and Kiara rubbed their hands together, obviously thinking the same thing.

The rest of us sweat dropped but pressed them on.

"Ha, were going to see whats so important they had to hide. And THEN," Kiara left it hanging as she shuffled through her bag.

"Then what?" Tenten asked.

"WE HIT PAIN WHERE IT HURTS!"

"KIARA!"

"Fine, then we coner them and get revenge."

I smiled as rubbed my hands together as well.

"Look out boys," Tenten said.

"Here comes trouble." Hana smirked as we got our 'equipment' ready.

* * *

><p><strong>HIDANS POV~<strong>

"Screw you guys! Even Tobi knows that Lost sucks ass!"

Tobi nodded and patted Deidaras arm.

"Sorry Sempai! Hidan-san speaks the truth! Lost sucks butt!"

"You know what I've noticed? **What are you on about now?** That Tobi never curses!" Zetsu pointed out.

We all sat in my livingroom, debate set aside for the current thought.

"How the hell did I not fuckin see that until now?"

"Because Hidan, every word that comes out of your mouth is coated with vulgar and unpureness. How you snagged Mimiko is beyond us all!" Kisame laughed as everyone nodded in agreement.

I growled and flipped them off.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF DOING YEAH?"

"I DROPPED A SKITTLE DOWN YOUR SHIRT SEMPAIIII!"

And the two were at it again.

It wasn't until Deidara's "suffucation" move was put in place that things quieted down.

"Poor Tobi. So whats for dinner?" Sasori asked as I shrugged.

What a normal start to such a normal Summer.

And you wont even see whats comming next!

* * *

><p><strong>IMA TERRIBLE PERSON!<strong>

**Mimiko: YESS YOU AREE!**

**Sasori: What a shame.**

**Kisame: Disappointing**

**Itachi: Useless.**

**Hidan: YOU FUCKIN BITCH! WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: IM SORRY!**

**Pein: Explain yourself. NOW**

**OKAY! Well, long story short, Im doing some courses over the internet -.- BUT! Im getting a piercingif I pass! Sorry I was so focused on it, Im really sorry *gives puppy dog eyes.**

**Pein: ...Your forgiven. BUT! only because your getting a piercing.**

**ME :DDDDD YOU WONT REGRET THIS PEIN-SAMA!**

**_why I needed his approvle is beyond me lol_**

**Konan: Excuse Cupcake-chan while she feels sorry for herself. Review to tell her how much you hate her?**

**NOOOOOO!**


	16. Oh FUCK!

**OKAY! So, The last chapter was a FILLER. To FILL space, cause my story could USE ONE :D**

Mimiko: Why?

me: BECAUSE!

0.0

Tobi: Cupcake-chan Ownz NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiko's POV~<strong>

**The girls hideout (aka- the closet)**

We all were currently in a very tight space, hunched over a crinkled map.

"Okay, so heres the plan! First we go check Hidan's house, and if not spoted there, we split into groups of two and seach Konaha-"

"Whoa, who said I was helping?" Sol asked as I rolled my eyes.

"We all know you want to connect with Itachi more. SO! The groups get certain places they'll likely be. Tenten and Hinata are group Bumble Bee!"

Hinata smiled and Tenten groaned. "Bumble bee?"

"It fits! Kiara and Hana, you'll be group Inu!"

"DOG? WHAT THE HELL?"

"YAY! Deidara hates dogs, hahaha cause when he was little, one actually bit-"

"ANYWAY, Sol and I will be team -"

"Cheese."

I gave Sol a look before she shrugged.

I sigh. "Fine. Sol and I are team 'cheese', cause you know, we can't have group awsome or anything."

They looked at me before I waved my hand, giving each group a walkie talkie.

"Remember the plan!"

"Mimiko, we dont split until after Hidans house."

"Right, but saying that makes it sound more offical don't you think?"

"Lets just go! My leg is cramping!" Tenten said as we all fell out of the small closet.

"Never again." Kiara grummbled as we made our way out of the house.

I sighed and pressed foward, taking the lead in the walk.

Whatever he was hiding, I'm gonna know!

* * *

><p><strong>HIDANS POV~<strong>

Everything was quiet for once at the meeting table.

Tobi wasn't screeching, Deidara wasn't soffocating him, and although Kakuzu was still a dick, he was being tolerable.

"To what are you reffering Leader-sama?"

Pein leaned foward, eyes set on the Uchiha's face.

"Don't play dumb Itachi, you know as well as I Kisame has been acting questionably the last couple of weeks. And since the last fire on our other base, it's not unreasonable to think he has something to do with Sound."

My eyebrow rose.

"You think Shark bastard is leaking information to those assholes?"

His gaze swung to me and for a minute I almost took it back.

"Yes."

Sasori raised his hand slightly.

"What do you propose we do?"

Pein glanced at everyone at the table, leaning back in his kick ass boss chair.

"You know the penalty of treason. It hasn't changed."

Itachi's mouth fell open and he was about to protest. But someone beat him to it.

"YOU WANT US TO KILL KISAME?"

"TOBI-BAKA!"

Pein observed the short lived fight and sighed.

Konan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did I say that? No. I said the punishment hasn't changed. But before we cause any sort of comotion, we need proof Kisame is guilty."

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief.

"So were gonna follow him? LIKE SPIES?"

"Yes Tobi, like Spies." Zetsu said as he patted Tobi's head.

"Oh and Itachi?" Pein said as everyone started to get up.

"Yes Pein-sama?"

"You're the ones to pull the trigger."

Everyone glanced from Leader to Itachi.

Leader was glaring him down and Itachi was just emotionlessly staring back.

"Hai."

And I said what everyone else was thinking.

"Aww fuck it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! This is dedicated to my crazy cousin who actually did this! She stalked her boyfriend down with her friends and found him with another girl...his mom!<strong>

**It was her birthday and well yeah. **

**Their still together and shuff but yea. I thought it was funny and nuff said :D**

**Kisame: WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?**

**Me: Shhh, you'll understand in the next chapter.**

**Mimiko: Speaking of chapters, this one was short.**

**Me: -.- **

**Sasori: Cupcake-chan ownz nothing.**

**Tobi: That was my lineeee :[[[**


	17. Tomiko Nakayama?

**This chapter should be intresting!**

**Tobi: :D**

**Kakuzu: .**

**Hidan: WTF?**

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiko's POV~<strong>

It was after the fact that we went to Hidans house, Sol kicking the door down, and finding nothing did the girls start taking this seriously.

"I HATE NOT KNOWING!" Kiara screamed as she fell onto her back on the bench.

We had wondered to the park when we came up empty handed from our research.

"Same here. I feel like, Im not being trusted you know?" Tenten said as Hinata patted her back.

"Im sure theres a good reason the boys haven't told us what they were doing today."

Hana nodded, patting Hinata on the head.

"I think your right. Remember, they ARE in a gang."

My head slumped and Sol put her hand on my shoulder.

"But that should motivate them more to call and at least say something," Kiara stated.

"Sound is serious stuff. I should know. I only want Hidan calling, because what if he doesn't come back?"

The girls suddenly realised why I was so upset.

"Oh Mimiko,"

I smile and look up at the girls suddenly crouded around me.

"I get it now. You wern't upset that he wasn't telling you, you were upset that he didn't!" Hana exclaimed.

Tenten gave her a questioning look and Kiara sighed.

"It's a risk everyone takes Miko, the Akatsuki more so than us." Hinata said.

"Hina-chans right Miko. No one knows whats gonna happen from second to minute. Although we can hope nothing bad happens." Sol said, sitting next to me.

I looked at my friends. Their faces showing concern and understanding.

I hit my hands to my thighs and got up off the ground.

"Well, I think today's mission was a fail."

Everyone's face contored, about to say something but I cut them off with a laugh.

"BUT! I had fun turning the town upside down with you guys."

And soon we were rolling around laughing.

"I WANT ICECREAM!"

"ME TO!"

"ME FOUR!"

"ME TWELVETEEN!"

I looked at all my friends and smiled.

"Race ya!"

And we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>HIDANS POV~<strong>

"TOBI WANTS A SPY GUN! TOBI WANTS A SPY GUN!"

"What the fuck Tobi? Spies, are suppost to be quiet!"

Deidara joined me in pressing Tobi into a corner.

"Yeah baka! I swear to whatever Hidans fucked up God is, if you mess this mission up, Im gonna mess you up!"

I glared at Deidara for bringing Jashin into this, but turned to see Tobi actually quiet.

He leaned foward abit and laid a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"But does Tobi still get a spy gun?"

" AHHH FUCK IT!"

I stomped away and to Itachi and Zetsu. They were making plans and circling things on a map.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Pin pointing Kisame's favorite places. He's more likely to be places he's familiar with."

I nod and look over at Sasori, collecting silencers for our guns and walkie talkies. Plus ropes and cloth.

"Why do we need rope Dana?"

Sasori smirked.

"You never know."

Everyone looked at him questionably but shrugged and went with it. In this fucked up orginisation, I wouldn't doubt anything.

"So we start at his house, then theCafe we always hang out at, and if he's not there, wwe could always try the pet store."

Everyone looked at Itachi.

The teen shrugged and pocketed the map.

"He likes looking around."

"Right." Kakuzu stated.

"YAY! TOBI GETS A SPY GUN!"

I followed Itachi and Sasori who were leaving the idiots in the clearing.

Kisame. A traitor? I sigh.

For Itachi's sake, I hope the bastard is just buying porn.

* * *

><p><strong>Far across town~<strong>

***Kisame's POV***

Damn Leader. Being so nosey.

The man only shows his face, bearly might I add, when he has something to tell us.

So why is it so important that he knows what I do in my free time?

The guy's also notice my absence at times, and have asked what I do. Itachi accepts it, he knows people need space.

It's not like Im up to something that would indanger Akatsuki.

And thats when I felt it.

It came onto me like a wave, washing over me. So much so, I froze mid step.

Down in the pit of my stomache, I felt like something was wrong.

I sighed.

They know.

Don't ask me how I know, I only get these kinda feelings when something big is going to happen.

Although it could be because Im commming up on the territory line.

The line that separates the Sound bastards, and Akatsuki.

I hate comming this close to the assholes, but I'd do anything for her.

She was the only thing that kept me comming back.

The girl who has everything I could ever ask for in a girl, the perfect one to fit in my arms, to hold and wisper my darkest secrets to.

Yeah.

A chick could do that to me. Hoshigi Kisame.

"Hey big boy. What you thinking about so hard?"

I toothy grin plastered itself onto my face as I drew closer to her.

"You."

Her blue eyes shined and her mouth held a playful smile.

"Oh really?"

I finally reached her, swooping down to peck her lips.

"Yeah. So tell me Tomiko, what were you thinking about?"

I took her small tan hand in my lager one and started walking.

The wind picked up and her long black hair danced around her.

"You."

I laughed and swung our hands.

"Oh really?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation?"

We both laughed. It was so easy to talk to her.

And all thoughts about the Akatsuki vanished. Who cares if I get caught?

It's not like they were trying to figure me out?

I don't judge them when they do something stupid.

Not that Tomiko was something I took lightly.

With most of them having girlfriends, they would more than like-

"KISAME!"

Ah damn.

* * *

><p><strong>MAWHAHAHAHA! KISAME-CHAN! IM TRYING TO KEEL JUUU!<strong>

**Kisame: 0.0**

**Tobi: YAY! I GOTTA SPY GUNNNN!**

**Hidan:THIS IS FUCKED UP!**

**Itachi: Couldn't have said it better myself...**

**Kakuzu: Where the fuck am I?**

**Me: ^.^**

**Kisame: HELLO? WHO GIVES A RATS ASS ABOUT YOU? IM GONNA DIE!**

**Tobi: Is Kisame-san really gonna die?**

**Me: ^.~**

**All: 0.0"**


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM SO SORRY!**

***bows head so far it hits the ground***

**I have disappeared for a whole FLIPPIN YEAR!**

**0_0 **

**This is a disgrace! An OUTRAGE I SAY!**

**I am very ashamed in my lack of writting...and for it to take a whole year to return? -.- I feel horrible.**

**And the awesome people I've left hanging...**

**NO MAS! **

**I will continue this story and FINISH IT! I'm so stoked though...90 reviews?**

**T~T I DONT DESERVE SUCH PRAISE! **

**3 I love you all and to make it up? THE STORY CONTINUES!**

**Mimiko: THANK JASHIN! I thought you'd never shut up! Their only here because I'm awesome okay?**

**Hana: I disagree. Their in it cause I'M the best out of all of you by FAR!**

**Kiara: Excuse me?**

**Me: GUYS! The story! If I recall were are to Introduce another character :3**

**Girls: Hai!**

**But really guys, I'm sorry.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**


	19. IceCream, Confusion, and TOMIKO!

_**Hi there! And welcome to CANDY LAND!**_

_**Mimiko: YOUR A HORRIBLE PERSON!**_

_**Hana: LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT!**_

_**Kiara: I WILL HIT YOU WERE IT HURTS!**_

_**Tenten: Seriously; we hate you...**_

_**Me: T-T LET IT RAIN DOWN ON ME!**_

_**ALL: DONT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!**_

_**Me: I FREAKIN PROMISE! *inhales deeply* It's so great to be BACK!**_

_**Tobi: ENJOY~~~~**_

* * *

><p>~<strong>Momiko's POV<strong>

"Vanilla Ice-cream rocks."

"Strawberry all the way my friends."

"MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP! End of discussion!" I said as I licked my frozen treat.

"Not fair!" Hana pouted as she held up her orange sherbet.

"Everyone has different tastes. Get over it. Besides, Rocky road is the shit." Kiara said.

Sol scoffed and linked arms with Hinata, who had the same as her. It was your average modest chocolate ice-cream in cups…with chocolate and caramel syrup, whipped cream piled on top and three cherries.

"Ano, whipped cream makes everything better." Hinata smiled.

We all sweat dropped.

Hana smiled and nudged Kiara. "It's always the quiet ones."

Tenten was about to say something when we heard it…

"**KISAME**!"

All of us froze mid step.

We all pushed and scrambled over each other to press ourselves to the nearest wall.

Me being the one closest the corner, was of course held responsible to peek.

Ever so slowly I poked my head around.

"What's happening?" Tenten asked.

"I swear I seen someone with him!" Kiara said as Sol nudged her.

"Was it Itachi?"

"SHH!" Hana and Hinata shushed the rest of the girls.

"Well? Do you see him?"

"Y-yeah." I breathed.

There stood Kisame, in all his glory. Only, he wasn't wearing Akatsuki colors.

Then I remembered how close to Sound we were. It would be like suicide to wear them so close to enemy lines.

Sol adopted a thoughtful look on her face. "This is the border to Sound is it not?"

Tenten's eyes widened as she nodded, sharing a look with Kiara.

"What's he doing ALL the way over here?" Hana questioned.

Hinata sweat –dropped. "What are WE doing all the way over here?"

Hana waved her hand in a non-important matter. "Miscellaneous loose ends."

I gasped and turned around. "THEIR HERE!" I whisper-shouted.

"Who?" Kiara asked.

"THE BOYS!"

"WHAT?" they shouted in union.

"SHHH!"

"Move!"

"I gotta see this!"

"OW! That's my butt!"

"I don't remember drawing the shortest stick!" I pouted as they all basically dog-piled me to see around the corner.

What we seen silenced any protesting that threatened to break loose.

"H-hey guys! What's up?" Kisame asked, rubbing the back of his head.

And then the boy's we've been trying to find ALL day step out of the brush. They sauntered up to him, all looking ready for a fight. I swear I seen Tobi reach for something in Deidara's back pocket, but he was picked up and dropped behind the rest of them by Zetsu. (_two guesses as to what ^.^)_

"Kisame." Itachi greeted coldly.

"This the bitch you gonna die for?" Hidan asked gruffly and to the point.

I sweat-dropped; he has such a way with words.

It was then that I brought my attention to the person with Kisame.

She was beautiful! Long black hair that slightly curled at the bottom; her skin was tanned and I could see a type of tattoo on her arms and chest due to the tank top she wore.

But what got me were her eyes. They seemed to reflect the color of the sky, and were currently blazing with anger.

"Bitch? Kisame, are these your…_friends_?"

I heard some giggles from on TOP of me, but I was to focused on what was going to happen. I started to shake from fear of what the guy's would do. I've know them long enough to know they jump the gun.

On EVERYTHING!

Kisame was between a rock and a hard place.

I couldn't let him suffer like this! So with that thought, I slipped out of the Great Mimiko Tower and CHARGED!

"KISAME!"

* * *

><p><strong>HIDANS POV<strong>

That bastard. He WAS in with the sound. Why else would he be with her?

My finger's itched to pull out the hidden knife up my sleeve. You don't know how bad I wanted to-

"KISAME!"

Snapping out of my sick fantasy, I looked to my right to see a herd of girls running this way.

One of them being my girl.

Shit.

"Hey! What the hell? This is supposed to be a mission! Not a reunion! Go the fuck away!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Hey Kuzu, love you to!" Kiara smiled as she flicked him off walking over to Sasori.

"DEIDARA! YOUR ALIVE!" Hana cried as she flung herself at the blonde.

"ACK! HANA!" he grunted as she hugged him. I bet it was hard for him to breath. Ehh,

"Hinata-chan." Zetsu purred as the shy girl shuffled her way to his open arms.

"PRETTY GIRL-CHAN!" Tobi screeched as he dropped the rope he was holding.

Tenten's face melted a bit, but it changed and she whacked him on the head. He face planted into the pavement, only a minor distraction as he was up and clinging to her legs. "Pretty Girl-chan! Why must you hurt Tobi so?"

Sasori sighed as he seen Kiara make her way to him. Sol followed, eyes dead set on Itachi, who stood next to the red-head. "I feel as if we're about to get hit. Hard." Sasori said as Itachi nodded abit.

"Sasori.." Kiara started, hands flew to her hips.

"Itachi..." Sol whispered out.

Two totally different approaches, but both had the same effect. "Kiara," Sasori muttered as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sol." Itachi's voice, smooth as velvet, glided to her side. She blushed and for a moment, forgot where she was.

My eyes suddenly snapped to Mimiko's. She was standing infront of Kisame, arms crossed and eyes ablaze. "Oh Hidan dear, would you like to explain why your threatening Kisame and his lady friend?" she asked, alittle to nicely.

I flinched as Kakuzu slapped his forehead.

"That's what I would like to know." the mystery girl spoke for the second time that day. Kisame put a hand on her shoulder and moved foward. He patted Mimiko's head and smiled at her.

"Thanks kid, I owe you." he said as she smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"It's what friends do!"

He chuckled, but then turned to the rest of us. "Now I know this doesn't look good, but I can explain." he said seriously. Itachi moved forward, Sol tucked under his left arm.

"I agree, let's at least listen to his excuse before we kill him." Sol growled and elbowed him in the ribs, none to softly either.

Kakuzu sighed. "Well! We're waiting." he said, hand reaching for a knife in his pocket.

"Let's take this elsewhere. Preferably somewhere quiet?" he said as I groaned, but nodded.

"I know! The Park!" Hana piped up, clutching onto Deidara's arm. He perked at the mention of the park.

"Yeah, no one goes there since we've claimed it." he grinned as Hana rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! HANA!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT!"

"ALRIGHT! But were not gonna get there if you all don't CONTAIN yourselves!" Kakuzu shouted, already walking away. Everyone followed his example, and I started walking to Mimiko.

Every step closer I could feel the tension in the air. And I knew, there was a talk ahead of us.

"Miko." I greeted, winding my arm around her shoulders. She just stared a

ahead for a minute before looking up at me. I expected anger to be shining in her eyes. But when she turned them on me, I was hit with sadness.

Her eyes were glossy, as if she was about to cry and I felt her taking a deep breath in.

"Hidan." she said back finally. I ran a hand through my slicked back hair and sighed. "Mimiko what's wrong?" She suddenly stopped walking and a look of disbelief washed her sad face clean off.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You were about to kill one of your best friends! And nothing's wrong with that?" she shouted, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis.

Although she was fuming and face red with anger, I couldn't help but think that it was cute. That she was cute. I smirked and started to chuckle. This only made her face flush a deeper red.

"What are you laughing at Hidan! You Fucker! Take this seriously!" she shouted. That had to be the first time she called me that. And still, it added to the cuteness.

I was doubled over in laughter when she suddenly put her head in her hands. "Mimiko!" I laughed out. And then I seen her shoulder's heave.

My ass was off the ground so fast you'd think I was a ninja in a past life or something. She turned away and I carefully placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Mimiko, I'm sorry I laughed! I just thought you looked so cute when you yelled. I don't think it's funny that we were about to murder a friend. Hell, were closer than that. Were in a gang, were practically brothers." I said, suddenly thinking how close I was to putting Kisame six feet under.

"How?" she asked, head still buried in her hands.

I rose an eyebrow. "How what?"

Her head flew up and I could see the tears rolling down her face. "How could you not call me?"

I about fell over.

All the shit she's giving me over almost killing one of my best friends, and she's crying over me not…calling?

I will never understand girls!

Scratch that.

I will never fucking understand Mimiko!

"WELL?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm in a gang. Not just any damn gang, but the _Akatsuki _; one of the most feared in the whole fucking STATE. What I do is dangerous, and if I have a fucking say in your damn safety, I'll take it!"

I looked over at her and she sighed.

"Oh yeah? Don't you think I KNOW that? Hello? I'm the one who was put in the hospital because of your damn rival or whatever. I understand who your messing with. But that's the point I'm trying to make you bum-hole! What if you never come back? What if something happens? I mean I know I can't baby you against things gang related, but dammit Hidan!"

My eyes flew wide as realization hit me right up the fucking head. She was only WORRIED!

She stood accouple yards infront of me, back turned and huffing from her speech.

I grabed her shoulder and swung her around. She gasped as I dipped her low to the ground, our faces inches apart. My eyes softened and her expression changed from anger, to shock, and finally stopped at surprise.

"Mimiko, I- I'm sorry if I worried you. I was to fucking busy being stupid to realize that. Forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

She hummed for a minute as if thinking about it before she grinned and caught my lips with hers.

"Okay."

I grinned like the little fucker I was and stood us up-right.

"AWWW!"

We jumped apart and seen the others, all with their respective partner under their arm, and cooing at us. Except Itachi.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JASHIN?"

We both screamed at the same time. I grinned at Mimiko who turned red.

"Jashin eh?"

"Talk to the hand Bum-hole."

Hana doubled over in laughter. "KIARA YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!"

Tenten looked shocked as Sol snickered.

"NO!" Kiara shouted as I looked back and forth between the two.

"The fuck?"

Hinata stepped forward.

"Hana bet Kiara that the word, Bum-hole, was gonna be used against you in a fight."

Deidara slapped Hana on the back of her head lightly.

"You and your dumb made-up words!" he chastised.

She swatted his hand away, flicking his nose. "It wasn't mine! Was it…Sol?" she asked slyly.

The girl in question blushed furiously as everyone turned to look at her. Even Itachi seemed surprised.

"It was…convenient." She finally said.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Kiara nudged Sasori. "Riiiiiight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>KISAME"S POV<strong>_

"HEY!"

Everyone swiveled to look at me, an air of question about them. I rubbed the back of my head, a habit I really need to quit, and walked alittle closer to the group.

"Now if you don't MIND…I'd really like to introduce you all to someone!" I said as everyone suddenly took great interest to the girl who was tucked under my arm.

I bet it looked strange, to see someone under MY arm. But they had best get used to it! I sure as hell did.

I was about to introduce her when she nudged me I the ribs. I looked down at her as she smirked at me and took a step forwards.

The guy's tensed and the girls seemed very interesting. Mimiko looked downright ready to pee herself.

She smiled brightly at them all and gave a small wave.

"Hiya! I'm Tomiko Nakayama! It seems, we've got off on the wrong foot. To whom it may concern, I am NOT part of the Sound gang. I am NOT here to take any hostages, and I'm ONLY here, because Kisame is taking me out on a date."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Even Kakuzu.

The first one to step forward was Momiko, who wore a giant grin on her face.

"Welcome Tomiko Nakayama! I'm Momiko, Hidan's girlfriend! Ya know, the one that disrespected you like that?"

"HEY!"

**THWACK!**

Mimiko's temple throbbed. "Don't interupt me!" she growled.

Tomiko grinned and looked back at me. "I like her already!"

Mimiko grinned back and bowed. "Anywho, I'm sorry for his use of such foul language. It's his...hobby really. I don't think it could be called a talent." she said thoughtfully.

Tomiko giggled and soon, all the other girls had flocked the two and were currently a big group of girly-ness.

"We are off to my house!" Mimiko shouted, in a hero pose, pointing towards the darkening sky. The girls giggled and started to walk away.

The boys all sweat-dropped.

"Really? After all the trouble you went through to find us, and your LEAVING?" Deidara asked, stunned as Hana blew him a kiss.

I pouted.

"Tomikooo! What about our date?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"If you think I'm passing up an oppertunity to watch scary movies and hang with girls who actually LIKE me...you've got another thing comming. Besides, how many dates have YOU resceduled." she grinned at the last part because she knew she had me beat.

I tried to come up with a valid reason for her to stay with me, but by the time I did, the girls had already gone.

Itachi came up behind me and clapped me on the back.

"She's lovely."

I grinned down at my partner in crime and nodded.

"Yeah. She is."

"And the question still remains..." Sasori said from my left.

"Eh?"

"Why would Kisame-san keep Toto-chan a SECRET?" Tobi shouted.

"HOW THE HELL DID STAY QUIET FOR SO LONG?" Deidara shouted. Everyone turned to Tobi who only held up his hand.

"Silly Sempai, I had Pretty-Girl-Chan!" he exclaimed.

Deidara anime-fell. "I. Hate. You."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I DID IT! TOMIKO NAKAYAMA IS OFFICALLY PART OF THE GANG! :D<strong>

**Tobi: I GOT ACTION! I GOT ACTION!**

***Tenten somehow has found our secret location and holds up a frying pan***

**Tenten: What was that Tobi?**

**Tobi: *grips at her legs* PLEASE PRETTY-GIRL-CHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! IT, IT, IT WAS CUPCAKE-CHANS FAULT!**

**Me: O_O I'm gonna die...**


	20. Heat, chick food and the BEACH!

**me: (working on a huge poster board)**

**Tobi:(trying and FAILING to peek over my shoulder) CUPCAKE-CHAN! What are you working on? Can Tobi help? Tobi must say...he is very good with a glue-gun!**

**me: *sweat-drops* Eh-hehehe! No thankyou Tobi, I'm actuall finished! (pick's up the poster and waves around while running around like a puppy on crack) FREE COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! OR CAKE! CAUSE CAKE IS BOSS TO!**

**Tobi: :DDDD CAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEE!**

**Tenten: -_-" Now you did it...**

**Hidan: Just read the damn chapter!**

**I MISSED YOU TO rainbowdragongirl101! 33333333333333333**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV~<strong>

"It's hot!" Hana whines as she hit Deidara with her fan.

"Ack! What the hell? What was that for?"

"Fan me! I'm freakin' melting!"

He grummbled but reluctantly did so, ever...so...slowly.

"Your not even trying!" she accused as she kicked him in the shin. He dropped the fan to the ground and clutched his knee, jummping rather comically up and down.

"Ow! Hana!

Some of the girls giggled as the two began to chase each other around the front yard. Hana was giggling, taunting the, "too slow blonde".

"Fucking idiots." Hidan grummbled as he layed his arm across his eyes, his other currently being used as a pillow for Mimiko's head.

"You can say that again." Kiara grummbled, adjusting her sunglasses and head on Sasori's lap.

Hinata sweat-dropped as Zetsu patted her head in understanding.

"Heat SUCKS!" Tobi whinned, flopping onto Tenten's lap, who was reading a book at the moment. She glared down at him, wavering slightly when he rolled around and made cute little puppy noises.

She growled and hit him with it. "Baka! I'm just getting to the good part! Your so annoying!"

"_Heat_ is the nusiance." Sol said as Itachi made sure to fan the both of them.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Tomiko shouted, standing up and stretching.

Everyone reluctantly moved their head's in her direction. It's been about a week since Tomiko became apart of their lives. She was fitting in quite nicely, adopting the role of an older, crazy sister more than anything.

She grinned as Mimiko finally made Hidan wake. Now that she had everyone's attention...

"Who's up for the beach?"

"ME!ME!ME!ME!" Tobi and Hana shouted. They looked at each other and grinned.

Momiko laughed and stood as well, looking at the lathargic teens scattered around her lawn.

"Come on guys! The beach! Cool water, sitting under an umbrella, and we can bring snacks to!" she said as everyone groaned.

"GET UP!" The Miko's shouted as everyone complied rather quickly. Mimiko and Tomiko were plenty loud enough by themselves, but combined?

They grinned and huddled everyone together.

"Okay! Here's how it's gonna go! Akatsuki, you have a van! You'll be in charge of the coolers and your own transportation! Umm, I'm sure us girls can cram into our car! We will be in charge of food! We will meet up at the beach! AGREED?" Momiko asked as everyone nodded.

"So loud." Kakuzu mummbled, wriggling his pinky finger in his left ear.

Momiko grinned. "You have no idea!"

"OKAY GUY'S! LET'S GO!" Tobi shouted as he ran to the van. The guys followed at a much slower pace, because addmit it; Tobi ran's around like a puppy on crack. That is until they heard the engine roar to life.

"TOBI!" They all yelled, running to see what the crazy boy was doing behind the wheele.

The girls all laughed and ran into the house. "Bathingsuits! We all need one! Tomiko! Are you comfortable with borrowing one of ours or do we need to stop by your house and get yours?"

She blushed. "I don't want to be a bother..."

"Pshh! Please girl! I'm offering!" Momiko said as she grinned.

"Wellll, okay! Let's see what ya got!"

***twenty minutes later***

"Tenten? Does everything you own have green on it?" Hana asked as said girl nodded. She walked around with a dark green tankini. "Yup! And what about you? Orange? Really?"

Hana looked down and grinned. She had on an orange skirt with a bikini top. "Jelly of my out-fit! Tenten's jelly of my out-fit!" she sang as she danced around the girl.

"Nope. Your jelly of MY out-fit!" Kiara declaired as she flounced in the room with a sky blue bikini set on, a cute little chibi cloud on every inch of the fabric.

"AWW!"

Hinata walked out in black boyshorts with a matching tankini top that had white designs on it. They all hushed and looked at the girl. She blushed and quickly pulled on a long lavender sun-dress. "W-what?"

About that time, Sol arrived in the livingroom with a red stringed bikini on, pulling a short black sundress on over it. She froze halfway through her actions, peeking through the top at the four girls eyeing her.

"Hmm?"

"Thankyou Mimiko! I really like the colors!" Tomiko said as her and Mimiko rounded the corner.

Tomiko was wearing one of Momiko's favorite bathing suits. It was leapord print with every color imaginable on it. It was a simple bikini none the less, but the girl pulled it off.

Mimiko trotted beside her friend in a similar suit, only hers was a deep purple with silver hoops hoding some of the material together.

Both girls skidded to a hault once they realized they were being watched. They looked around the room, and everyone was quiet.

Momiko was the first to move, and it was to facepalm herself. "Crap! A sundress! Do you want the white sundress? Or some shorts?"

Everyone sweatdropped but Tomiko grinned. "What color shorts?"

Mimiko grinned right back and disappeared, only to reappear seconds latter with two pairs of shorts.

Tomiko nodded in approval before they all ran to the car, shoving and laughing. Mimiko was driving, so she got drivers seat, and Tomiko dived for the passenger seat.

Hinata shimmed her way in between the two, and the four other girls crammed into the back seat. " 't...BREATHE." Hana gasped out. Sol laughed and hit her up the side of her head, knocking her into Kiara.

"Hana! Stay on your little portion! GOD! Why doesn't your car have AIR-CONDITIONER?"

Tenten sweat-dropped. "Welll, this IS our mother were talking about...and she IS pretty cheap..."

All the girls nodded in understanding, rolling down the windows and taking off.

"So, who's going in for snacks?" Tomiko asked as all the girls in the back seat raised their hands. "Oww! Hana that was my eye!"

"Sol! Your foot is CRUSHING my pinkie toe!"

"Tenten...your hand..."

"Do that again...no! Not THERE!"

The three girls in the front sweat-dropped as they continued to yell out random thing's. Hinata looked at Tomiko, who was currently trying to turn the volume up to the radio.

"WERE HERE! Now, go get chip's and chick food!" Momiko ordered, handing over some money. Tenten looked at her oddly.

Hana looked confused and turned to Sol. "I thought we were chick's?" Sol also looked confused, as Kiara put her hands on her hip's.

"What the hell? You mean like chocolate?"

"Choooocolateeeee." Sol and Hana moaned, making Tenten slowly inch away, nervously giggling at the people looking at them strangly.

Momiko grinned and nodded.

"YUP!"

The four girls looked at each other, shurgged and trudged into the store. Stranger things have happened, so why start to question it now?

Beside's, the faster they picked out the "chick food", the sooner they could be at the beach. With cute guy's.

Guy's that just so happen to be their boyfriends.

Yes, the rest of the day should be very...intresting.

* * *

><p><strong>me: :D I decided to try and right in 3rd person POV for once, to switch it up! <strong>

**Sol: You had best not leave it at that! I want to see my Ita-kun SHIRTLESS!**

**Me: I promise the next chapter will pick up with the boys :D lol and boy do I have some idea's!**

**Tomiko: O_O you couldn't have made that sound more pervy if you tried.**

**Hana: Actually...**

**Kiara: *tackles and hold's down* No!**

**Tobi: REVIEW :3 Cupcake-chan can't WAIT to do her happy dance when she reaches 100 reviews :D **

**Me: IT'S TRUE!**


	21. The Beach! part1

**Sami365...you have made me jump for joy...**

**Why?**

**AHHHH! I MADE IT TO FREAKING 100 REVIEWS! :DDDD**

**I AM SOOOO HAPPY I COULD, I COULD,**

***snapps and Tobi appear's as a DJ***

**HIT IT!**

***MCHammer-Can't touch this blasts through the speakers that rose from the ground***

**DANCE WITH ME! (I must say, I do the dance quite well :D)**

**Anywho... **

**sasoismine...YAY! I MISSED ALL OF YOU! 3 and gasp! ;D I can work with this**

**Kiara:...what...have...you DONE!**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Sasori: What they mean is...**

**Tobi: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"Pssssst!"

Deidara held a hand to his forhead and let out a breathe.

"Psssssssssst!"

Itachi's eye twitched.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssst!"

Kisame looked in the rear-view and smirked, prepared to pull over if thing's got out of hand.

"PSSSST!"

Everyone tried to ignore the masked boy in the back seat. Not even five minute's down the road and the boy was already hyped up again.

Most were used to this. It was a daily occurance, and it proved better to just ingore his constant-

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST?"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SICK TWISTED LITTLE BASTARD? WE ARE TRYING TO TRAVEL IN PEACE!"

Tobi shruck back into his seat, arm's crossed and what Hidan guessed a pout on his face. One couldn't really tell considering the mask...

"I just don't understand why Hidan-san picked the blue cooler!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>*~FLASHBACK!<em>

_After quickly throwing on their swim-suit's and grabbing a cooler, they were all filed back into the van._

_"Now all we need is soda and ICE! OHH! CAN I HAVE SLUSHY?" Tobi shouted, only to earn a smack from Deidara. _

_"No! If anyone get's a slushy it's me!" Sasori and Itachi just stared at him, no emotion, just...staring._

_He sweat-dropped. "What?"_

_"Were going for ice and soda for the cooler." Itachi stated._

_"That's it." Sasori added._

_"In other words, both of you shut the fuck up." Hidan smirked as the two deflated, Tobi exaggeratedly so. But her perked up as soon as his shoulder's sagged._

_"CAN I PICK OUT THE SODA'S THEN?"_

_Everyone stilled. Who was going with...Tobi? Shiver's and glanced were exchanged just thinking about it. Soon, everyone got a glint in their eye._

_Desperate time's called for desperate measure's!_

_"Not it." Itachi and Sasori chimed in perfect unisuon. _

_"NO!" Hidan shouted, quickly followed by Kakuzu and Kisame from the front. _

_Deidara's eye's widened when he realized it was just between him and-_

_"Not __**IT!"**__ Zetsu said calmly, yet grinning madly at Deidara. Said boy promply leaned heavily against the glass window, accepting his fate._

_They pulled into a random store and chaos had already started._

_"Here. Ten dollar's. Go nut's." Kakuzu informed them, as Deidara and Tobi got out. _

_"YEEEEE! Oh sempai! I am SOOO getting vanilla coke! And FANTA! FANTA! DONCHA WANNA!" Tobi yelled, already in the store. _

_Everyone looked from him to Deidara, face's full of symapthy. He nodded, tear's streaming down his face as he followed him in._

_"Brave." Sasori commented._

_Itachi nodded._

_It was no secret to everyone in Akatsuki that Tobi was a soda whore. _

_For him to pick only three cases was a miracle in itself._

* * *

><p>They spent a good twenty minutes just sitting their in the heat. What with Kakuzu being the cheap bastard he is, he refused them air-conitioning. 'it wastes to much gas!'<p>

Blah, blah, blah. Bitch, bitch, bitch! So their fuses were pretty short at the moment.

"All that noise. **For a damn cooler?"** Zetsu asked. Half of him amused, the other far from pleased. He hate's when people wake him from nap's.

Deidara whipped around and glared at him, holding his bangs out of his face to show he meant business.

"So help me Tobi if I hear one peep from you from there to the beach I will kill you. And you will die." the blonde seethed as he turned around and huffed.

Tobi held his hands where they guessed his mouth was and gasped, bringing his knee's up under his chin.

Sasori looked over and smirked at his friend. "Brat, learn to word your sentences better. Ofcourse he will die, because you killed him."

Tobi shrank further into his seat, uttering a small gasp.

Deidara glared at him and pouted at Sasori once he realized his blunder.

"You know what I mean! Usually I just knock him out! The next time around I would ligit kill him yeah?" Deidara proclaimed, pointing to the ceiling of the van and grinned down at the redhead.

"Hn."

"Sit down you pansy-assed bastard. I can't take much more of this." Hidan muttered, rubbing his forhead.

"All of you shut up! Were HERE!"

Everyone turned to look at Kukuzu, who up until now refused to take part in anything they did with the girls. But everyone know's the dirty bastard only came to see practically naked women!

And to make sure they didn't spend his precious money.

His alibi ofcourse.

Tobi yanked his seat-belt off and climbed over everyone to be the first one out. Ofcourse everyone wanted to kill him. You take an elbow to the chin and a foot to the groin.

Deidara deserved it! But man, poor Itachi.

"CANDY!CANDY!CANDY! I REALLY HOPE THE GIRL-CHAN'S BOUGHT CANDY!" Tobi sang, practically molesting Zetsu as he used the taller male to climb up on and look around for said girls.

Everyone quietly shuffled out of the van, much to the reliefe of by-stander's still looking at Tobi oddly.

Deidara came out wearing yellow trunk's with blue flower's on it, rubbing his now sore chin, glaring at a certain orange-masked boy.

Sasoir followed behind him, in modest red trunk's with a t-shirt covering his upper half. He already perched sunglasses atop his nose.

Hidan flew out of the back and went to the back for the cooler, clad in white trunks with black designs on them. Itachi followed, at a slower pace, and helped pull the cooler from the van. He wore a simple tanktop with black trunks.

"I'm off to find a decent spot. I'll call when I do!" Kisame shouted, already in search. Kakuzu seemed to be the only one to hear, and he held up a hand to show he heard.

"Zetsu. Kisame said he'd call when he found a spot."

Zetsu turned, a protest from Tobi, and looked at Kakuzu, already walking away. "Ah.** Where the hell are you off to anyway hmm?"** he asked as he smirked as Kakuzu halted, only to throw up a single finger, causing a mother to gasp and cover her child's eyes.

Hidan laughed and pointed. "The fucking pervert! He's just got a stick up his ass cause he can look but can't touch!"

Deidara laughed and Sasori smirked.

"I SEE THEM! YAY!" Tobi screeched, causing a flock of seagulls to take flight, scarring an old woman who ran away screaming. Everyone glanced from Tobi, who was waving excitedly, to the old woman, who was screaming so hard her face was purple.

They every so slowly turned to where the girl's were riding up.

* * *

><p><strong>~With the girls ;)<strong>

"I am sooo stariving. Good call on the sandwhiches Tenten!" Tomiko said as the girl gave a thumb's up.

After making a scene at the store, they quickly left and made it to the beach in no time. "Whoa! Look! OCEAN!" Hana said, pushing Kiara's head down to see out the window.

Sol chuckled and took a picture with her ever so trusty camera. Mimiko glanced at her friends in the back seat and grinned, turning her eyes to the front only to slam on brakes.

"Zetsu!" Hinata cried out as the boy in question slammed his hands on the hood of the car. Everyone was visibly shaking at what the guys thought to be hilarious.

Although she was shaking, Sol managed a picture.

Kiara looked over at her, a small smirk directed at her. "Really?"

Sol nodded, getting over the shock as Mimiko pulled into an empy spot not to far from the boys.

"DEI-CHAN LOOK'S SOOO EFFIN HOT IN HIS TRUNK'S!" Hana shouted as she carried a bag on her shoulder over to the group of boy's.

Deidara blushed and glared at her. "Loud enough?" he asked, taking the bag from her and turning away. Hana smiled softly, but then grinned and jumped on him when his back was turned.

"ULTIMATE PIGGY-BACK!" she hooted, nearly strangling the boy with her grip. He walked over to the group, smiling.

"Hinata.**Were fine woman! It was just a joke!"** Hinata blushed, but peeked up at him from her lashes, gently taking his right hand. "A-ano. I was worried y-you were hurt, Zetsu-kun."

"**Hmm."** he somewhat purred, tucking her under his arm and rubbing her arm.

"That was an ass-hole move man!" Kiara said as Tenten nodded.

"I thought Mimiko finally killed someone with her reckless driving!" Tenten said as Tobi grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the rest of them.

"Pretty-girl-chan! Look! BIRDS!"

Tomiko laughed after the two of them as did everyone else.

"That was fucking hilarious. You should have seen your face Miko! Priceless." Hidan chuckled as Mimiko stuck out her tounge.

"You do know this mean's war, right?" she asked as his smile grew into a suggestive smirk.

"Oh really?"

Suddenly...

_Aye, shorty I hope you don't take this the wrong way girl_

_you look better with the light's off! Better with the light's off_

_Ohhh! Ohhh! Girl~_

Everyone looked to see the usually calm and collected Uchiha frantically search his pocket's, finiding the device that was emmiting the offending music.

"Hello? Ahh. Okay."

He slid his phone shut, glaring down at the piece of technology. "Sasuke." he muttered, shoving it back into his pocket.

Everyone was still to shocked to move.

Hidan and Deidara finally broke the silence by laughter that seemed to echo throughout the whole beach.

Somehow, Sasori managed to have Kiara pushed up against the side of the van. Her face steadily getting red as the boy's whispered thing's into her ear.

But that stopped when they heard the music, both with questioning look's. Kiara's not so friendly.

Everyone slowly took a good five step's away from the two before looking at Itachi again.

Suddenly everyone felt a deadly aura, and turned ever so slowly to see Sol standing there, eye's down-cast and fist's clenched at her side.

This shut everyone up in an instant, shivering at the sudden icy-ness of the air.

"Shit just got real." Hidan muttered as Mimiko jabbed him in the side, Hana and Deidara looking from Sol to Itachi.

Itachi's face became paler than it already was as she slowly started to move.

"Sol,,,eh?"

She held out her camera for Mimiko to take, glancing at her a breif second. "This will take only a second." She crackler her knuckles and Itachi gulped.

Tomiko slid bewteen Hidan and Deidara, looking from them to the two about to duke it out.

"I don't know about you, but I am definatly out of here."

"AGREED!" The three couple's shouted, running to Kisame's safe spot, cooler in tow.

"WAIT FOR US SEMPAIIIII!"Tobi screeched as he dragged Tenten along.

* * *

><p><strong>And SCENE!<strong>

**-.- I am sooo tired. It is 3:15 and although I have more to write! I shall have another chapter with awesome things people! AWESOME THINGS!**

**And don't worry Kiara, you will get ACTION!**

**Kiara: Damn straight! You OWE MEEEE!**

**And don't worry Itachi...Sol won't maim you!**

**Itachi: Phew**

**Sol: You'll stil be somewhat recognisable.**

**O_O**

**TIL NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE POSTED SOMETIME LATER TODAY :D **

**Tobi: YAY!**


End file.
